The Mysterious Duchess
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: A strange girl was taken to Neverland and left there. She has spent a lot of time there, and starts to lose her mind, until she meets a boy. (OUAT) *Spoilers for Season 3* I own nothing, except my own characters.
1. Stopping at Nothing

Elvira Bauer desperately worried for her brother. He was her twin, but he had been gone for four years now. She hadn't believed his words when he said that a person kept coming to his room at night, and now she paid the price because he was gone. She decided she would find him, no matter what. It was 1823 in Germany and she called out to the evil shadow every night, trying to persuade it back to their house. It finally came that year in 1823; it came to her and took her to the other land. It dropped her on the far side of an island, nowhere near anything. She still wore her lady's clothes and dredged through the island, desperate to find her brother. She searched for years trying to find him, but when she finally did, the shadow, which she learned was Peter Pan, didn't like that. She called out to him, "Emmett! Please Emmett, come home. I've been searching for you!"

He looked up at the girl yelling to him, she looked so familiar, "Who are you?"

Elvira gasped, "I'm your sister, your twin."

His eyes flashed with recognition, "I can't leave Elvira. We are never allowed to leave."

She ran towards him, "I won't leave without you Emmett."

He hugged her tightly before she was whisked out of his arms by Peter, "Go away girl, you are too old to be here. I won't let you take my lost boys from me." Or at least who she figured was Peter. He had short blondish brown hair and wore clothes just like the rest of the Lost Boys, but his face was dark and sinister.

His shadow picked her up and dropped her in the ocean. She started to flounder because she couldn't swim, she had never been taught. Her violet dress was plastered to her body and the layers were causing her to sink. Suddenly, a rope was flung around her body and she clung to it since it was her only lifeline. She was pulled on board an expansive ship and she glanced around before a man pulled her down below deck and threw her in a room, where a young boy was sitting. Elvira eyed him cautiously, "Who are you?"

The boy looked up equally as cautious, "I was dropped in the ocean, and they picked me up. My name is Baelfire."

Elvira held her hand out, "Elvira Bauer."

Baelfire took her hand carefully and then felt how chilled she was, "You're cold. Here take the blanket to warm up."

Elvira took it with a smile, "You may call me Vi if you like, everyone finds it so much easier."

He smiled back, "Call me Bae."

Elvira glanced around, "Any idea where we are?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm sure we will find out soon."

At that time, a tall man and a short man with a red hat came in. The tall one addressed Bae first, "What is your name boy?"

Bae glared at him, "I don't have to answer to you."

The man got in his face, "Don't make me threaten you again. What is your name?"

Bae scowled, "My name is Baelfire."

The man's face changed at hearing that, but he covered it quickly, "What about you girl?"

Elvira was at a loss of what to say, but Bae answered for her, "She is my sister."

The pirate looked confused but nodded, "Well I need you to hide Baelfire. The Lost Ones will come looking for you."

Elvira gasped, "Whatever for sir?"

The man eyed her, she spoke strangely. Bae reached for her hand, "It'll be alright, Vi. Just stay with him until I can come out."

Elvira nodded as the man offered her his arm. She tentatively took it as he led her up on the deck, "So what is your name love? I don't believe I caught it down below."

She looked up at his face; he was very handsome, "How about you tell me who you are sir."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "My name is Captain Hook, but I would rather you call me Killian."

She nodded, "I am not entirely sure it is proper for me to call you by your Christian name."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "You aren't from here are you?"

Elvira watched him, "No sir, I am not."

He nodded but asked again, "Your name milady?"

Elvira smiled slightly, "Lady Elvira Bauer."

Her name alone proved to him that she wasn't Baelfire's sister, but he kept that to himself. He had her on deck with him, standing beside the helm, "So milady, where are you from?"

Elvira froze, she had no idea where Bae was from, so she couldn't answer that question, couldn't let on that they had lied. She chose to lie, "I'm not entirely sure sir, I cannot remember."

He nodded but then his face grew slightly panicked as the Lost Ones climbed on board. Elvira froze as she caught sight of Emmett. He called to her, "Vi, what are you doing on this ship?"

Elvira broke away from Hook, "What do you think Peter did with me? He dropped me in the bloody ocean!"

Emmett gasped as he pulled her to him, "Are you alright? I know you cannot swim."

Elvira nodded, "I am perfectly well. Hook saved me."

Emmett asked, "Was anyone else picked up?"

Elvira picked up the slight inhale of breath from Hook but she shook her head, "No, just me."

Emmett nodded as one of the other guys said, "We are going to search the ship."

Hook pulled her back to where he was as he followed them in their search. She stood, holding onto his arm as the Boys searched everything. Once they left, she walked with Hook over to where Bae was hiding. Bae was surprised Hook hadn't turned him over. That night, Bae and Vi were sitting up on the deck. They looked out at the ocean and Bae asked, "Will you tell me about yourself?"

Vi smiled, "I was born in 1810 in Germany. My father was an Earl and we frequently went to London for the Season. I was from a land that lacked magic. I had a twin brother who was kidnapped by Peter in 1823. I didn't believe what he said and I lost him, he is one of the Lost Ones now. I begged the shadow to bring me when he went missing but it took years. Father became a drunk and hurt me a lot. Mother's health slowly deteriorated and she died a year after he went missing. I frequently left to Aunt Elena's house to be away from my drunken father. I was always forced back though. I finally got the shadow to get me when I was 17, which was in 1827."

Bae saw the tears start to fall so he pulled her to him in a hug, "It's alright Vi, I will keep you safe."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Bae. What about your family?"

Bae sighed, "I'm from a place called the Enchanted Forest, it has magic everywhere. My father was what they called the Dark One, he was very powerful. He was supposed to leave with me, but he was a coward and let me go alone. My mother had been taken by a pirate who later killed her. I have no siblings. When I went through the portal, I ended up in a place called London and met a nice family. I let the shadow take me instead of any of them."

Vi smiled, "You saved them."

He nodded, "I did."

He put his arms around her, "We must stay together."

Vi nodded, "Yes we must."

Hook was at the helm and heard their stories, "To bed with both of you now."

Vi jumped slightly at his voice, "Yes Captain." His voice always seemed to give her chills.

Bae helped her to her feet and Hook called out to them, "You may sleep in my cabin."

They proceeded to the cabin and they both fell asleep rather quickly.

Vi awoke the next morning by herself, so she ventured out calling for Bae. She found him on deck, steering the boat with Hook's assistance, "Vi, come learn how to steer the boat. I'm sure the Captain could teach you too."

Hook just nodded and Bae relinquished the wheel to her. She had fun learning to steer the boat, which surprised her because it was entirely unladylike. She glanced down at the Captain's sword, "Will you teach me how to use a sword?"

Hook looked surprised by her request but before he could answer, Bae did, "I can teach you, Vi. I know how to use one."

She smiled, "Thank you Bae."

That night, he started teaching her how to handle a sword and how to wield it. She was a very good learner and took to it quickly and after they retired back to Hook's cabin. The fact that they were sleeping in his room had Vi questioning where the hell he was sleeping and why he was being nice to them.

Each day, Bae taught her more about how to use a sword and Hook taught them how to handle the boat. The next day, everything changed thought when Bae looked around the cabin, curious about the Captain. Vi pleaded, "Stop snooping Bae, he won't like it if he finds out."

Bae yanked a piece of parchment from the desk and took off running with anger in his eyes. Vi ran after him, trying to stop him, "Bae, what are you doing? What is wrong?"

He accosted the Captain with a short sword, "You! Why do you have this?"

He shoved the parchment towards Hook's face and Vi saw a woman's face on it. The Captain said, "Let me explain."

Bae screamed, "It was you! You killed my mother!"

Vi gasped, he was the pirate that had taken Bae's mother, but he had been so kind to them both, he couldn't have been the one to kill her. She begged, "Bae, I think you are making a mistake."

Bae yelled, "No, he killed my mother!"

Hook yelled, "I didn't! We fell in love. Your father killed her, tore out her heart right in front of me."

Bae's face drained and Vi wrapped her arms around him to try to comfort him. Bae was close to tears, "So she abandoned me?"

Hook said, "We were going to come get you when you were of age. She always spoke of you."

Bae walked away and Vi stared at the pirate Captain, "He will forgive in time."

She ran after Bae, who said, "We are leaving this ship."

Vi nodded, "I'll go wherever you do, Bae."


	2. Lots of Changes

~*Many Years Later*~

Elvira stood on the banks of the beach, her boots sinking in the sand. She had been in Neverland too long, she was almost completely mad. Her memories all shifted together in a jumble, she couldn't piece them back together anymore, but she remembered her time with Bae. He was still someone she thought of frequently because memories of him seemed to help her keep her sanity. She didn't even know how long she had been in Neverland now, it's not like there were clocks hanging in the wild or calendars.

She shook her head to clear it, but then she heard a yell and a plop. Just down the beach, three people had landed here. No one ever came to Neverland unless Peter brought them; this was strange so she decided to check it out. She knew about Peter's search for a certain boy and if these simple people were bringing this boy here, then it was probably the one he had been searching for. Elvira knew that meant that she had to do whatever it cost to keep the boy away from Pan.

She no longer wore her lady's dress but a full pirate outfit, it was better for movement when she fought with that prick Peter. She ran towards the trio and her eyes landed on the boy, he looked like Bae, but it couldn't be. The word escaped her lips before she could stop it, "Bae?"

The boy looked up at the strange woman, "Do you mean Baelfire? He is my father." The boy wasn't allowed to say anything else, because the two adults silenced him.

Vi smiled, so Bae had made it out, he had made a kid. Vi turned to the two adults, "Why are you here?"

The woman answered, "We are to take the kid to Peter."

Vi smiled a wide, very fake smile, "Well come this way, I'm actually one of the Lost Ones. Don't ask, it is a long story."

The two actually followed her, which was surprising but as they got into the woods, Vi pulled her sword on them, "You are going to let that boy go."

They laughed, "You don't scare us."

Vi scoffed, "You should be scared, even Peter is scared of me." Her time in Neverland had changed her drastically, making her a dangerous foe to come across, even for Pan.

The two looked at each other and then the Lost Boys came out of the woods. Vi struck then, striking Felix in the face, "Run kid now!"

She heard Felix shout, "You can't run forever Elvira! Pan wants a word with you."

Elvira shouted back, "He will never catch me, Felix!"

They ventured through the woods trying to get as far away from the Lost Boys as possible. Elvira got separated from the boy and had to find her way back to him. As she found him again, she heard him talking to someone. Elvira stepped out of the bushes and saw the boy talking to Pan, "Get away from him!"

The boy looked confused, "What? Why? He helped me."

Elvira shook her head, "He didn't help you, that's Peter. Get away from him."

The boy turned to get away but Peter grabbed his arm, "You are still a pest, Elvira. Why can't you just go away? I would gladly allow you to leave, but you just won't!"

Elvira yelled back, "I'll leave when you give me back my brother."

Peter chuckled, "But he doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay here, besides what do you lot have to go back to now? It's been years since then."

Elvira raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure how long she had been in Neverland. She was curious about it, but it also frightened her. How long had she really been in this twisted land?

Peter screamed to the other Lost Boys, "Come on out boys, let's play."

Elvira grabbed ahold of the kid and pulled him closer to protect him. She pleaded, 'Emmett, please, don't let him do this to me. I am your sister."

Emmett shook his head, "I'm sorry, Vi. I have to."

Peter grinned, "I have a better plan for her than her death."

Felix asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

Peter grinned as he grabbed her arm roughly, "I'm going to take her and drop her in the middle of our friends."

Felix chuckled as they disappeared. Peter appeared near the camp where the others were, "Those people are the family of that kid you just tried to save, and I'm going to drop you in the middle of them and blame everything on you."

Elvira gasped, "Please don't do that Peter."

He just chuckled coldly as he appeared in the middle of the group and dropped Elvira to the ground with a chuckle, "Here is the woman responsible for kidnapping Henry." And with that he disappeared from the scene.

Elvira looked up at the group around her and she saw the burning fire in their eyes. she gasped as she tried to clear herself, but one voice sounded over there, "Don't touch her. She isn't with Pan. He is lying."

She glanced behind her to see the sparkling blue eyes of the man who had saved her once before.


	3. Declaration of Intention

Elvira jumped up to run into Hook's arms, "Oh thank god!"

He engulfed her in his arms, "Elvira, how are you still here?"

She bit her lip, "I helped Bae get away, but I refused to leave, even though he begged me to come with him. He promised me we would never part as long as I went with him." Tears started to fall down Elvira's face, "But I couldn't leave Emmett. He is still my brother and I still have hope of getting him back."

Hook pulled her tighter to him, "Vi, why did Pan drop you here?"

Elvira gasped, "The boy, I think he is the one Pan has been searching for. He looked so much like Bae, but he said Bae was his father. I tried to help him get away, but you know how Pan is. So he dropped me in the middle of all of you because he said you are that kid's family."

Hook asked, "Do you know where Pan's camp is?"

Elvira scoffed as she pulled back away from him, "Of course I do, Hook. I have lived here for a while. Speaking of that, what year is it now?"

One of the women tried to answer her but Hook stopped them, "Listen, Vi, um…there is something you should know about that…"

Elvira rolled her eyes, "I'm not that wiltering flower you met in the water, Hook. Just tell me the year."

The woman with the purple jacket blurted out, "Its 2013."

Elvira hit the ground in a puddle as she muttered, "200 years? So long? Oh my god."

Hook growled, "That's why I didn't want to tell you, Vi."

The blonde woman asked, "Excuse me but are you trying to say you have been here 200 years? And you know Hook, and Neal?"

Elvira quirked an eyebrow, "Who is Neal?"

Hook clarified, "Neal is Baelfire's name in the real world."

Elvira nodded, "Yes. I was born in 1810. I came here in 1827. I met Bae when we were pulled on board the good Captain's ship. He took to us remarkably well. Although I could figure why he liked me."

The blonde was baffled, "So you stayed just like this? This age?"

Elvira nodded, "Don't you know anything about Neverland?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes I get that you don't age, but that must suck."

Elvira turned back to Hook, "And you, I never told you that you were allowed to call me Vi."

Hook gasped, "Seriously Vi? 200 years and you still refuse to let me call you Vi? You are no longer a lady you know."

Elvira glared at him, "I will always be a lady Hook. It was my birthright. Would have been a duchess if I hadn't ended up here."

Hook squiggled his eyebrows at her, "Ooo a duchess, how lovely."

Elvira scoffed, "Always the charmer aren't you Hook? So if you are here to get that boy back from Pan, where is Bae? Shouldn't he be helping get back his son?"

The blonde went to open her mouth but Hook stopped her again, "Um…Vi, there is something we have to tell you about that too."

Elvira's breath caught in her throat, "Hook, where is Bae?"

Hook sighed and Elvira grew desperate, "Killian, where is Bae? Please tell me something hasn't happened to him. Please Killian."

Hook frowned, "He was shot and he fell into a portal."

Elvira started to shake, "Who did it?"

Hook said, "A woman from our world. She is the one who stole Henry."

Elvira tried to follow, "Henry is the son right? The boy I tried to help?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes."

Elvira chuckled to herself, "So the woman and man I left with the Lost Boys are probably dead. No need to worry then. Pan doesn't like loose ends. Good riddance."

Hook shook his head, "You have gotten colder and hardened from your time here."

Elvira nodded, "Of course I have Hook, I have no one. My own brother is with the Lost Boys. I lost everything and even Pan wants me out now. Felix is trying to convince him to take me in. he seems to think that I would be willing to help them, which I'm not."

The blonde finally spoke out, "Alright, I've let this go on, but who the hell are you?"

Elvira circled the blonde like a cat with a mouse, "Me? This isn't about me, Emma."

The blonde gasped, "How do you know who I am?"

Elvira chuckled, "I know all of you. I knew about you long before others did."

She glanced at the woman with short black hair, "the lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow….Snow White." She turned to the man next to Snow, "So you are Prince Charming." Then she looked at Emma, "And you, the daughter of True Love, it must be amazing to be so powerful. To be born of something such as that." She then turned to the woman with the medium length black hair and a dark look in her eyes, "And the woman with the heart full of darkness….the Evil Queen, Regina."

Regina stared at her, "How do you know all that?"

Before Elvira could speak up, Hook did it for her, "She is the daughter of some men named the Grimm brothers. Apparently they are the ones who wrote the fairy tales that we are a part of."

Emma gasped, "Seriously? You knew the Grimm brothers?"

Elvira scoffed loudly, "Know them? They were my uncles. Mother never did much approve of the things they spoke of. She hated when they told us stories about distant lands where they met interesting creatures and people."

Emma looked at Hook, "How did you know that about her?"

Hook looked at the ground sheepishly, "I may have overheard many of the conversations that she had with young Baelfire aboard my ship."

Elvira screamed, "You eavesdropped on us? You are a right bastard, Hook, you know that?"

Hook chuckled, "Awe now come on love, you know a lady such as yourself shouldn't talk like that."

Elvira glared at him and Emma spoke over them, "We still need to know who you are."

Elvira chuckled as she held out her hand, "Lady Elvira Bauer. At your service, Emma. I am here to help you get your son back."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Be sure to leave me reviews to let me know you like the story!**


	4. Searching for Something

Elvira saw a glint of something in the sky and she said, "Excuse me a moment, Hook. I have to go check something out. I will be back shortly."

She went to leave but he tried to stop her, "Don't run off, Vi. It's dangerous out there."

She was already gone though as she dodged her way through the trees to see what the shadow had been carrying into Neverland. She saw it drop whatever it was not far from her and she ran faster to get to it. She saw a man standing up from the dirt to dust himself off and she pulled out of her sword, "Who are you?"

The man stood up tall and turned slowly to face Elvira, "I'm…." He was stunned and then he asked, "Vi? Is that you?"

Elvira was at a loss, "Who are you and how do you know me?" She raised her sword higher at him and he said quickly, "Vi, come on, don't you remember me?"

Elvira then remembered that voice, "Bae? Is it really you? All grown up?"

He nodded and she dropped her sword to leap into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I thought I would never see you again, Bae."

He chuckled, "My name is Neal now."

Elvira shook her head, "I will always call you Bae. Just as you have always called me Vi."

As they reunited there was a cold chuckle from behind them, "Now isn't this sweet. Such a charming reunion."

Elvira spun around and saw Felix standing there, and her sword was left near his feet, "Go away, Felix."

Felix scoffed, "Pan sent me to fetch Baelfire and bring him back. Won't he be overjoyed to know I got you too? Get Baelfire boys."

The other Lost Boys went to grab Neal and Elvira dove for her sword and Felix kicked it away quickly, "Not so fast, Elvira."

He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up as he pinned her to a tree, with him pushing her against it. He leaned close to her, "You have always been such a pest to Pan and he wants to get rid of you but I happen to like you here. I think it would be a travesty if you left."

Elvira laughed in his face, "Oh using big words now, Felix. You are still just an ignorant boy."

Elvira saw Baelfire (Neal) make a run for it and Elvira said, "Please let me go Felix. Pan will send me away if you take me to him."

She saw him debating the option; she knew he had some sort of feelings for her, so she planned on using them to her advantage. She begged, "Please Felix. Let me go. Pan will never have to know you let me go, just tell him I got the jump on you. We both know it's entirely possible."

Felix was quiet for a moment, the other Lost Boys were chasing after Neal, so he had her alone right now. He nodded, "I will let you go on one condition."

Elvira was almost afraid to ask, "What is the condition?"

Felix grinned with a devilish look in his eyes, "Give me one kiss, and I will let you go. Free to chase after Baelfire or Hook, whoever."

Elvira glared at him, she hadn't expected him to ask for something like that, and she sure as hell didn't want to do it. She sighed and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips, quick and barely touching. He chuckled, "That wasn't a kiss, Elvira."

She growled at him, "Fine, then you have at it then. Do what you want."

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his and she felt herself almost liking the sensation before she snapped out of it and pulled away, "There, now you got your condition, now let me go."

He chuckled as he stepped away from her, "A deal is a deal. You're free to run off Elvira."

She sped off into the woods, hell bent on getting as far away from Felix as possible and then she stopped. She only stopped long enough to rub her mouth, trying to rub any remembrance of Felix's lips off of hers. She heard laughing behind her and she turned to see Bae, "What are you laughing at?"

Bae asked, "What are you doing?"

Elvira just growled, "I don't want to talk about it. Just forget you saw this."

Bae raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that easy Vi, what happened?"

She sighed, "Felix had me, he wouldn't let me go, so I begged. He agreed to free me on one condition."

Bae asked, "And that condition was?"

Elvira glared as she spat at the ground, "I had to kiss him. I just forced to kiss him."

Bae burst out laughing harder, "Poor Vi. Come on, we need to find Henry."

They continued their trek into the woods until they come to someone wielding a spear, pointed at them. Bae stepped in front of Vi, but then he noticed who it was, "Father?"

The man in question was nuts because he came at them screaming that Baelfire was a hallucination. Baelfire had gotten pinned to a wall by the man and he mumbled, "Papa." It seemed to be the only thing to snap the man out of his craziness.

He asked, "Bae?"

He stepped back and then he hugged his son, and then Elvira realized something. This was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, the one who had left Bae. She strolled up to him and slapped him across the face and he turned to her in anger, magic glittering at his fingertips. Bae screamed, "No father, don't. Vi, don't do that."

Elvira gasped, "Why not? This man left you all alone. He is the reason you ended up here. He deserved that and more."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Bae, "Who is this girl?"

Bae sighed, "Father, this is Elvira. She was my friend when I was stuck here in Neverland. She is stuck here because her brother is a Lost Boy. Elvira, you already know this is my father Rumpelstiltskin."

Elvira scowled at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself," and with that she turned and huffed away.


	5. Secrets

Baelfire started to explain to his father about what had happened and how he had gotten to Neverland in the first place. Apparently some debt with a man named Robin Hood was now paid. They start to discuss how to get to Pan as they walked towards the shore. Elvira asked, "What are you going to do at the shore?"

Bae said, "Capture a squid and steal its ink."

Elvira raised an eyebrow, "What will that accomplish?"

Rumpelstiltskin said, "Squid ink neutralizes magical creature."

Elvira chuckled, "I learn something new every day. So we get that ink on him and he will freeze or whatever and then we rescue the kid?"

Bae nodded, "That's the plan, Vi."

Elvira nodded, "Sounds like a good one."

She watched him throw a spear at the squid and kill it as they pulled it in. Rumpelstiltskin extracted the ink from the dead squid. They put in on their weapons before they made for Pan's camp with Elvira's help. Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to put everyone to sleep and they sped into the encampment. Bae and Vi hid in the woods as Rumpelstiltskin faced off with Pan. Pan grinned, "Why don't you both just come out from the shadows?"

Elvira and Bae stepped out from behind Rumpelstiltskin, "It's so good to see you two again. I see you found each other after all this time. Isn't it sad that he is so old now, Elvira?"

Elvira growled, "Shut up, Pan."

Bae fired an arrow and Pan caught it, "Didn't I teach you better than that?"

Bae just grinned as they watched the ink take its toll on him. Bae ran over to pick up the sleeping Henry but Pan had other ideas. He said, "You do know all about your father's prophecy right Baelfire? About how your son will be his downfall. Can you really trust him? How about your dear Elvira? She will turn dark and hurt those you love."

Elvira gasped as she stared at him, "I would never."

Bae pushed her away from the camp, "Don't listen to him. Just go."

As they got away from the camp, Bae demanded an explanation from his father and Elvira walked over to watch over Henry because she didn't want to be in the middle of their fight. When she looked back up though, Rumpelstiltskin was neutralized and Bae hoisted Henry up and said, "Come on."

Elvira asked, "You're just going to leave him there?"

Bae nodded, "He could possibly cause the death of my son, and I can't have that."

Elvira asked, "So you believe Pan when he says that but not about me?"

Bae stopped his walking and turned to face her, "I know you, Vi. I was around you for a long time. I have never seen you do anything remotely dark. You are a good person; I don't think you will do anything."

Elvira smiled at him, "Thanks."

They then came upon a camp and Elvira gasped, "This was their camp. They were here just a bit ago. Where are they?"

Bae said, "Well we can wait."

They couldn't though because Pan came out of the woods with the Lost Boys behind him. He chuckled, "Awe, you just missed them. You were so close. Perhaps you should have kept your father with you because now you are vulnerable."

Bae shook his head, "I won't let you take him back."

Pan scoffed, "You don't have a choice."

Felix grabbed Henry and started to carry him off as they bound Bae up as they carry him off. Pan stopped in front of Elvira, "Now you…what to do with you? You don't listen, you won't leave, what am I supposed to do about that?"

Elvira hissed, "Aren't you just going to hang me up in a cage like Baelfire?"

Pan smirked evilly, "No I have a better idea for you. You are going to go back to Emma and stay with them. Help them along, but you will be working for me the whole time."

Elvira scoffed in disbelief, "You can't possibly believe that I will do that for you."

He laughed, "Oh, you will, if you do not, I will kill your brother."

Her eyes grew wide as she gasped, "He is one of your Lost Boys, you wouldn't."

He smiled, "Care to figure that out the hard way, Elvira?"

She shook her head slowly as tears started to form in her eyes. He said, "Good, now do as I say and go back to them. Tell them you didn't find anything. Do not mention Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin or Henry. Tell them you got cornered by the Lost Boys and that's why it took you so long to get back. Do you understand?"

She stood still as she didn't answer him. He grabbed her face forcibly, "Do you understand me?"

She cried, "Yes, I do. Can I go now?"

He nodded, "Hurry up and catch up to them. They should be in Baelfire's hideout right now. You remember where that is don't you?"

She took off running towards the cave that she had Baelfire had lived in and she stood in the entryway as she sees Emma frown after using the coconut in a wrong way, "The only person who can read this is dead."

Elvira wanted to speak up but if she did, she knew that Pan would know if she told them so she stayed quiet about that, "Bae wouldn't have wanted you to cry."

They all gasped as they turned to see her. Hook asked, "Where have you been Vi?"

Elvira said, "I thought I saw something so I went to find out. It was nothing. Sorry I took so long to get back, the Lost Boys got a hold of me and I had to fight them. But I'm back now. Ready to help you get Henry back."

They all exited the cave and headed back to camp, but Hook stopped her behind them all, "I know you are lying Vi."

Elvira glanced up at him, "I don't know what you are talking about Hook. I told the truth."

He grabbed her arm and made her look up into his eyes, "Don't lie again, Vi. I know you. I spent time around you; I can tell you are lying. What are you lying about and why?"

Elvira started to cry, "Let it go Killian, please. I can't tell you anything."

He released her instantly and stepped back away from her, understanding her, "Just don't let anyone get hurt, Vi."

She nodded, "I'll try not to."

They followed after the others back to the camp.


	6. The Secret Comes to Light

As they walked away from the cave and back to camp, Elvira felt the guilt eating at her. She was supposed to do as Pan asked, but could she really do it in good conscience? She was a good girl, she was always trying to help people, how could she let Pan control her?

When they reached the camp, Hook said that he would take Charming to a place to find a sextant that could help them decode Baelfire's star map. Elvira looked up at him, "Can I go with you as well, Hook?"

She could see him debating it but he nodded. Emma shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't completely trust her yet."

Hook spoke out, "And maybe that's what she is picking up on. She feels comfortable around me so she can come with me. I'll look after her."

Emma didn't like the idea but she didn't say anything further. Hook motioned for her to follow them, "Come on, Vi."

Elvira followed them into the jungle and towards the cliff where Hook said the sextant was located. Charming started with the questions once they were away from the others, "So how did you end up here, Elvira?"

Elvira frowned as she glanced at Hook, "I don't like to talk about it."

Charming said, "I think we really need to know everything."

Hook put a hand on her shoulder, "Elvira, tell him."

Elvira spun around on him, "Screw you Hook. You are the reason we had to leave the ship. You had to be the one to steal Baelfire's mother away. That's why you took us in, me because I was good looking and Bae cause he would help curb your guilt."

Hook stepped away from her as she lashed out, "Don't turn your anger on me, Vi. I wanted you both to stay."

Elvira stomped ahead of them as she said, "I was born a lady like I said. I was also born a twin. My brother was to inherit the earldom from our father. My father had arranged for me to marry a duke so that I would raise above my station. All of that fell through when my brother disappeared when he was thirteen. He told me about how a shadow came to him and took him to a magical place at night. I didn't believe him and he was gone the next day. My life slowly dwindled after that. Father started drinking, mother died of a broken heart. I stayed most of my time with my Aunt Elena, the mother of my uncle Jacob's bastard child. I tried for years to get to the magical land to get my brother back. It took four years."

Charming frowned, "That's horrible. He is here isn't he?"

Elvira nodded, "My brother Emmett is one of the Lost Boys. Being here has warped his mind and he doesn't even really recognize me anymore. We aren't twins anymore because there is a four year age gap now. He refuses to go against what Pan says, even at my account. All I have ever wanted is my brother back, but it won't happen."

Hook saw the pain in her eyes, "Vi, I will help you get him back."

Elvira looked up at him and the tears were brimming in her eyes, "You cant."

She practically ran into the jungle to get further away from them. They had reached the bottom of the cliff now and she climbed up first. Hook followed after her and that's when Pan appeared, "Ah look at you two, back together again."

Elvira scowled at him and he turned to Hook, "I came to offer you a deal. I'll let you leave this island, if you let Charming die. Actually, I would rather you kill him. Do it and I'll let you and your band of people leave Neverland."

Hook didn't say anything and Pan added, "Oh and Elvira, I would appreciate you not distracting my most confident leader. Even though I'm sure Felix will ask you to do it again, he quite enjoyed it from what he tells me."

Elvira froze and Hook eyed her with disgust. Pan laughed as he added, "Don't forget our deal Elvira."

He disappeared and Charming had climbed up and eyed them both, "You were supposed to help me up."

Hook mumbled, "Sorry Charming."

They continued to the place where the water was and Charming attacked Hook, "I heard Pan talking to you two. Something about a deal."

Elvira frowned and Hook had to knock Charming out. Hook turned to Elvira, "What the hell are you playing at with Pan?"

Elvira shook her head as she said, "I'm not. Hook, he threatened Emmett. If I don't help him, then he will kill Emmett. I can't let him kill my brother."

Hook sighed as he said, "I told you I will help you get your brother. Now what was Pan talking about you distracting Felix?"

Elvira scowled, "The little bastard told me to kiss him and he would let me go. So I did, and I regretted allowing it after. It's nothing."

Hook shook his head as he went to grab some of the water to feed it to Charming to heal him. Charming was healed and everything was all good again until they got back to camp and the truth came out. It had ended with Emma kissing Hook for saving her father, it left a pit in Elvira's stomach as she stormed off. Hook followed after her, "Vi, please don't run off."

Elvira screamed at him, "Why not? You want Emma, so go have her and stay away from me."

He laughed slightly, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Elvira scowled at his smug expression, "I would never be jealous. I don't need anyone."

Hook walked over to her and sat down beside her, "Tell me the truth Vi."

Pan appeared again, "Yes, do tell him the truth Elvira. Tell him how much you love him, how much you have pinned for him while you were alone here, how much you called out to him when we had captured you and Baelfire."

Elvira yelled, "Shut up Pan! Why are you even here?"

Pan grinned devilishly, "I came to see what kind of man Hook is. Baelfire is alive and here on the island. Let's see if you will tell Emma because this would get in the way of your budding relationship."

With that he disappeared and Hook looked like a train had hit him. Hook asked, "Could he really be telling the truth?"

Elvira opened her mouth and spoke in a whisper, "He isn't lying, Killian. Bae is alive, I was with him before Pan captured him and forced me back here."


	7. Being Branded a Traitor

Elvira was stuck between a rock and a hard place with these people. She wanted so desperately to help them, but if she did, then she would lose her brother. Her brother was her only reason for still being in this dreadful land.

Elvira walked back towards the camp with Hook and she asked, "Are you going to tell your beloved little girlfriend about Bae?"

Hook quipped back, "Are you going to tell me what Pan was talking about?"

They both stared at each and didn't say a word. They reached the camp and Elvira saw that Regina was teaching Emma how to use magic. Emma could use magic because she was the product of true love, she was special. Elvira walked closer and asked Regina, "How does magic work?"

Regina smiled at the girl's curiosity, "It usually starts with an intense emotion, like anger. If you have enough anger, you can use magic."

Elvira grinned darkly as Killian motioned Snow and Charming towards the woods as he said, "We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He..uh...he told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island." She had a gift for hearing things when they were far away, a side effect of living on the island alone for so long.

Snow shook her head, "Emma saw him though. He was shot, he fell through the portal. No one could survive that."

Hook said, "Well he did, and now he's here. Pan said he took him form this very camp while we were off in his cave. According to Pan, if he is telling the truth."

Charming asked, "And why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?"

Hook scoffed, "Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet that they aren't good ones."

Snow looked down at the ground and said, "He was telling the truth. There are tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

Charming shook his head, "No, we can't. She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

Hook nodded in agreement, "He's right. Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

Snow asked, "You want to find him without letting her know?"

Charming asked, "Why hurt her unnecessarily?"

Snow frowned, "I've never lied to her before."

Charming said, "You aren't lying. You are just keeping a secret until confirmation."

Elvira pulled away from their conversation to focus back on Regina, "Could you teach me to do that?"

Regina nodded, "At least someone is willing to learn whatever the cost." She turned to Elvira, "Focus on an emotion, use it to fuel you. Now imagine a fire."

Elvira focused on all of her unchanneled rage towards Peter and a fire sparked instantly in their campsite. Regina gasped, "No one has ever learned it that easily."

Hook saw the fire and glanced up at Elvira, "Don't go down that road, Vi."

Elvira glared at him, "I will do what I wish, Hook. I can use this against Pan."

Regina shook her head, "Magic doesn't work on Pan."

Elvira chuckled coldly, "We'll see about that. Teach me more Regina, please."

Regina didn't seem to mind teaching her because she wasn't afraid to let the dark side out to fuel her magic. All of the power in Elvira was fueled by her anger, all 200 years of it. Hook and Charming tried to walk off into he woods together and Emma asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Charming said, "Firewood." At the same moment, Hook said, "To get water."

Emma eyed them both, "Guys, what's going on?"

Snow blurted out, "Neal's alive."

Emma stammered, "Neal..is...alive?"

Snow said, "Maybe." She saw Charming and Hook glaring at her, "Sorry. She deserved to know."

Elvira sat on the log as they fought over what was happening, Emma didn't want to believe that Baelfire was alive. Snow kept telling her to have hope. Hook kept staring at Elvira, like he was telling her to reveal her secret, but she couldn't. Regina finally got fed up with it and stormed off, to parts unknown. She had asked if Elvira wanted to come with her, but Elvira couldn't. Pan wanted her to stay with Emma and this group.

Elvira finally stood up and said, "Can we just go looking now? This bickering is getting a bit tiresome."

Emma nodded, "Let's go then."

They followed the footprints from the camp to a large cave. Elvira was in the front of the group, trying to distance herself from all of them.

Emma said, "The tracks lead directly to that cave."

Snow said, "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal."

Emma was skeptical, "If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?"

Hook said, "Because this prison doesn't require guards. Its Echo Cave."

Charming asked, "You know it?"

Hook nodded grimly, "All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

Emma asked, "A secret? That's all?"

Hook said, "Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo'. The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

Emma scoffed, "This is ridiculous."

Hook put his hands up in surrender, "Don't kill the messenger, luv."

Emma asked, "Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

Elvira spoke up, "Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

Emma turned on her, "Why? What does this help him accomplish?"

Elvira stared at the ground, knowing what she would have to reveal, "So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

Emma shook her head as they started their way into the caves, but Hook stopped Elvira at the entrance, "Maybe you shouldn't come in. We both know what your deepest darkest secret is, and it will turn them against you."

Elvira shook her head, "I have to go in, this is how Pan planned this. He wants them to turn against me, but I won't let him win this game. Now let's go."

They ventured inside and as they entered a clearing inside, they saw a cage with Neal in it in the middle island. There was no way across from where they were. Emma asked, "What do we do?"

Hook said, "I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now...who wants to kick things off?"

Emma asked, "So what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

Hook said, "I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

Emma asked, "Well how do you know it will work?"

Hook said, "There is only one way to find out, I suppose." He paused for a moment and then said, "I kissed Emma."

Charming shouted, "You did what?"

Snow said, "David, now is not the time."

Emma said, "I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret." Then she said, "But it was just a kiss, how is that your darkest secret?"

Hook said, "It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting my first love..of my Milah..to believe that I could find someone else, that is until I met you."

A bridge built out of rock grew a small bit towards Neal and then Charming said, "Mary Margaret..."

She said, "No, no, me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma. And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud, but she is all grown up. And as much as I want to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything..her first step, her first word, her first smiled. We missed it all."

Charming asked, "What are you saying?"

Snow grinned, "When we get off this island, I want another go at it. I want to have another child."

Elvira lost interest in it all and as Snow revealed her secret, the bridge grew a bit more. After a fight with Charming, he revealed his secret, and the bridge grew a bit more, but not enough. Hook looked straight at Elvira, "You insisted on coming in, so now it's your turn to reveal you secret."

Elvira grinned as she tried others before her darkest one, "I was in love with Baelfire once." Nothing happened. She tried again, "I might feel a tad bit of emotion for Felix." Still nothing happened, so she tried one a little deeper, "I am in love with Captain Hook." Nothing happened once again and she cursed inwardly, this stupid cave was going to make her reveal the one thing she couldn't reveal.

Hook eyed her, "You know what you have to say, Vi. So do it and get it over with."

Elvira glanced at all of them with sadness and whispered, "I'm a traitor." The ground started to rumble and Hook said, "You have to say it all." Elvira felt the tears coming down her face now as she said, "I've been working for Peter Pan."

The ground rumbled and the bridge went the rest of the way across. She had three pairs of eyes glaring at her with anger after her secret, but Hook looked at her with sympathy. Emma pointed at Elvira, "We will deal with you later." She ran across the bridge and they could all see her fighting to get the cage open, but she had to reveal a secret to get him out. They all slowly walked out of the cave and Emma turned on Elvira, "What the hell did that secret mean?"

Neal stood in front of Elvira, "Why are you yelling at her?"

Emma yelled, "Did you hear her secret? About how she is a traitor, working for Pan?"

Neal spun around to stare at her and he said, "Please tell me that isn't true, Vi."

Elvira felt the tears coming again, "It's not by choice. I would never work for him by choice, you know that Bae."

Neal backed away from her slightly, "Then please explain why."

Elvira looked up at Hook and he said, "Pan has her brother. You know he controls all of the Lost Boys, and the only reason Vi has ever stayed here is because of her brother. He said if she didn't do as he asked then he would kill him."

Neal gasped, "Vi? Did he really say that?"

She nodded sadly to him, "I can't let him hurt Emmett, Bae. He is my twin brother. he wanted Hook and I to let charming die, but we didn't. I can't face being evil, but if it's a choice between my brother or someone, I have to choose my brother. he is my family, Bae."

Neal touched her hand, "I was your family once, Elvira. We were close when we lived here."

Elvira felt the tears really starting to fall now and she did the most cowardly thing she had ever done, she ran from them into the woods.


	8. Captured

Elvira ran through the woods, she couldn't bear the embarrassment of what she had just told them, couldn't bear to be the traitor. She had seen the look of hurt on Bae's face and he was the one who mattered most to her. Hook had somehow understood how she had gotten mixed up in this and how she didn't have a choice. She tripped and slammed face first into the ground, "God damn it!"

She heard a laugh from behind her and she turned to see Pan standing there, "Ah poor little Elvira. What are you running from?"

She could tell from his smug tone and attitude that he knew exactly what had happened. She stood up and brushed herself off as she scowled at him, "You know exactly what, you bloody demon! You made me stay with them! Made me go into that cave! Made me reveal myself about something I didn't even want to! So screw off Pan!"

He grinned as he stepped closer to her, "It's all part of the plan, Elvira. Now come with us."

Elvira turned to look around, "Us?" She saw Felix come from out of the woods behind Pan, "So nice of you to join us again, Elvira."

Elvira said, "I'm not going anywhere with you," as she yanked out her sword, pointing it at Pan.

Pan laughed, "What do you think you're going to do with that? You won't even get close to me."

Elvira lunged at him, swinging her sword and he appeared behind her, "I told you that you wouldn't get close."

Elvira screamed in frustration as she swung again, but he was gone again, steadily mocking her from a new spot. Felix chuckled at the sight, "Give up, Elvira. Just come along and stop this. You know you can't win."

Elvira swiped her sword at Felix and Pan grabbed her, "Don't try to kill Felix."

Elvira screamed and fire sparked around her and Pan jumped away from her, "How did you do that?"

Elvira gasped as she saw the small fire burning in front of her, "I started...learning magic."

Pan yelled, "Grab her Felix, we don't have time for her tantrums."

Felix grabbed a hold of her as he pulled her with them to the camp. Pan said, "I have new plans for you now. Even though I know Baelfire and Hook still trust you. That will come in use later."

Elvira tried to get away from them, "Let me go. I won't help you."

Felix growled, "Stop trying to get away. You'd think you'd want to go to the camp."

They had reached the camp and Felix threw her to the ground, "Don't leave the camp or Pan will find you and bring you back."

Elvira glared up at Felix but then she heard a voice, "Vi?"

Elvira spun around and saw Emmett, "Oh my god." She jumped up and ran to envelop him in a hug, "I miss you so much, Emmett."

Emmett hugged her back, "It's good to see you again, Vi."

Elvira turned back to Pan with teary eyes, "Can I stay with him?"

Pan nodded, "You can stay with him as long as you are here."

Elvira nodded back as she sat down on a log around the fire and her brother sat beside her, "How did you end up back here, Vi?"

Elvira said, "The people I was with didn't want me around anymore. Pan has been making me do his bidding."

Emmett yawned and Elvira scooted down to lean against the log, "Get some sleep Emmett."

He nodded and scooted down next to her and leaned against her and fell asleep. She had her arm securely around him as she stroked his hair, whispering, "We are so different now Em. I wish I would have listened to you, then you wouldn't have felt like a lost boy and you wouldn't have ended up here."

Elvira couldn't take sitting there with her brother, she felt responsible for what had happened to him. Everything was always her fault; it's all her father had said after Emmett had disappeared. She slowly moved from under his head and walked towards the woods, tears falling down her face.

Felix jumped up to run after her and stopped her, spinning her around roughly, but he wasn't expecting her to be crying, "Elvira...what's wrong?"

Elvira shoved him hard away from her, "Go away! What do you care? I am just Pan's prisoner. I'm not running away so just leave me to myself!"

Felix almost looked sympathetic, "No, why is the great Demoness crying?"

Elvira spun on him with anger, "Do not call me that! I am not a demon."

Felix put his hands up, "But you are. The Lost Boys gave you that name by the fierceness with which you fight. You are one of us, Elvira, even if you are a girl."

Elvira growled, "I am nothing like any of you. I had a family!" Her mood suddenly changed, "And it's my fault I lost them..."

Felix understood what was going on now, she felt responsible for losing her family. He opened his mouth but she stopped him, "It's all my fault. I should have believed him, should have trusted my brother. And now he's stuck here and my family is dead." Fire started to spark around her and Felix said, "You have to stop that Elvira, magic is dangerous."

Elvira looked up at him with sadness, "I don't think I can."

The fire spun all the way around her and she started to panic and Felix ran to the camp, "I'll get Pan." He came back a few minutes later with Peter with him, "Elvira, you need to calm yourself."

Elvira shook her head, "I cant. It's my fault that Emmett is stuck here, all my fault."

Pan growled, "No its not. I stole him from you, it's my fault. Blame me."

Elvira raised her eyes and there was fire burning in them, "Yes, it's your fault. I should kill you, and then my brother is free." The fire around her seemed to go out quickly.

Pan put his hands up in mock, "Then give me your best shot."

Elvira looked down at her hand where a fireball had appeared and she flung it at him, but he avoided it and appeared behind her, whispering in her ear, "Magic doesn't work on me. Good try though. You can stay here; I'll let you stay, here with your brother. You would make a lovely addition to the Lost Boys, Demoness."

She hissed as she spun to hit him but he was gone, "You damn devil. I will get you."

She heard Pan's voice, but didn't see him, "Make sure she gets back to camp, Felix."

Felix tried to take her arm but she shoved him off and stomped to the camp on her own. When she walked back in though, she bumped into the kid she had tried to save. He smiled up at her, "You're that woman that tried to save me when I came here."

Elvira nodded, "Yeah kid, I am. Are they treating you okay here?"

The young boy nodded and said, "How did you get here?"

Elvira scowled as she looked at Felix, "I was captured. Seems Pan wants me here."

The boy held out his hand, "Henry Mills."

Elvira smiled widely at him, "Very nice to meet you Henry Mills, I'm Lady Elvira Bauer."

He gasped, "A lady?"

Elvira nodded, "Yep born in the 1800's."

Henry frowned, "Why are you here then?"

Elvira glared at Felix, "I will be alright, no need to hover Felix."

Felix eyed her and leaned closer, "If you run off again, I will find you. That's a promise, Demoness."

Elvira nodded grimly as she went to sit down with Henry and Emmett came running to her, "I woke up and you were gone, Vi. I was worried."

Elvira patted the spot beside her as she sat down on the log, henry on one side and Emmett on the other. Elvira started, "Let me tell you both a story..."


	9. Being Part of the Plan

Elvira drifted into her past as she spoke, she remembered telling stories to Emmett when they had been younger. Elvira had always been the adventurous one and it had driven her father mad. She smiled, "There was once a beautiful young lady. She was so beautiful that a Duke wished to have her for his wife, but alas, this would never occur because the lady would be taken away. As plans of her marriage were spoken, a deadly thing stole away her brother, forcing her to search for him. As time went on, the poor lady blamed herself for everything that had occurred. If only she had listened to her brother's tales of the creature, but she hadn't. Her father began to lose his mind at the loss of his only son and began to drink. Her mother just lost all hope all together and she lost her life, death by a broken heart. Neither parent seemed to remember they had a beautiful and strong young daughter, who was willing to do anything to find her brother. And she did, she begged to the evil creature, begged it to take her too. And one night it did, took her straight to the same land that her brother was in. The years there had warped him so and he barely recalled that he had a sister that loved him dearly. And she still hopes that there is something left in him that will recognize that they had a home at least with each other."

Emmett looked solemnly at her, knowing what she spoke of, but Henry asked, "How does the story end? Does it have a happy ending?"

Felix stood in front of her, "Yes Elvira, how does the story end? Does she get her true love? Does she get to go home with her brother?"

She knew he was mocking her. Elvira glared at him, "There is not true love in the story and her tale has yet to be finished."

Felix laughed at her, "Pan wants a word with you up in his house."

Elvira sighed as she patted both boys on the shoulder, "I will be back in a bit. Get some rest for now boys."

She realized just how much she sounded like her mother there as she made her way to Pan's little treehouse. The Boys and Pan were only in their treehouses when they slept or if they wanted to be far away from the others. She climbed up to get in the treehouse and walked in to see Pan laying across his bed. He sat up when he saw her, "Oh yes, Elvira. I have a proposition for you."

Elvira sighed, "And what would that be? Kill all of my friends?"

Pan laughed, "Why would I want you to do that?" He motioned for her to sit down beside him and she was skeptical but did. He said, "What would you say to me allowing you to stay here? To be with your brother forever? To never have to grow up?"

Elvira stared him down, "I'd ask what the catch is."

Pan shook his head, "No catch Elvira. You would just have to do as I ask. But once Henry's family is gone, then we will have the island to ourselves again."

Elvira was slightly afraid, "I don't think that would be that bad then..."

Pan grinned, "Do we have a deal then?"

Elvira said, "I don't know. Do I have to answer this second?"

Pan shook his head with a smirk, "Of course not, Elvira. Come with me to do something."

Elvira didn't really trust following Pan but she nodded and followed him to a place in the woods where there was a cage. She asked, "Who do you have trapped in a cage?"

Pan just grinned as he opened the cage and a small girl climbed. Elvira remembered her vividly; she had been dragged here by Pan's shadow about a century ago. Elvira gasped as she reached for the girl but Pan pushed her back, "Now now Elvira, don't get testy. I need her for something."

The girl called out to her, "Elvira...what is he doing with me?"

Elvira said, "You will be alright Wendy, I swear it."

Pan roughly led Wendy to a treehouse and positioned her in the bed to look like a sick girl. Elvira was confused, "What the hell are you doing, Pan? What is this for?"

Pan abruptly grabbed Elvira and pulled her behind a curtain in the corner and told her to shush. Elvira heard Henry's voice in the room and she knew what Pan was playing as she listened to their conversation. Pan wanted Henry to think he was responsible for Wendy, but he wasn't. Pan was trying to trick him and Elvira struggled to get away so she could warn him, but Pan leaned down and whispered, "Do you remember what I said if you defy me?"

Elvira instantly stilled as she remembered her brother's fate was in her hands. She was silent until Henry left the tree house and then Pan flung open the curtains, "Well done. I couldn't have played the part better myself. Oh and that bit about dear old dad. Excellent job."

Elvira frowned, "You are a monster Pan."

Wendy said, "I don't like lying to him."

Elvira spoke against him, "He is using you as a ploy in his plan. It's what he does."

Pan glared at Elvira, "I suggest you shut your mouth. And Wendy, don't think of it as lying. Think of it as... providing motivation."

Wendy was confused, "Motivation for what?"

Pan grinned devilishly, "Doing what needs to be done, for all of us. He has the heart of the truest believer, and I need to control that belief."

Elvira scowled, "Don't lie, it isn't for everyone else. It's for you. You're a selfish little demon who only cares about himself."

Pan clamped a hand over Elvira's mouth as Wendy asked, "What do you need him to believe in?"

Pan grinned, "Me. Now time to go back to the cage."

Pan took Wendy back to the cage and he pulled Elvira with him back to camp. He whispered, "You should start to do as I say before I have to show you how serious I am about my threat. I would hate to lose a Lost Boy. Now go elsewhere."

Elvira walked away from him quickly but she turned back to see him talking to Henry. Henry looked depressed and down, which was a bad sign. It meant that Wendy's story had gotten to him and it was wearing him down to do what Pan wanted. She saw them talking but then they got up and walked off into the woods, and Elvira couldn't help but stalk behind them. She needed to know exactly what Pan was up to and she saw them stand on a cliff looking out at Skull Rock. Why were they doing that? But then she heard the answer, "Inside is where our salvation awaits...a salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring."

Pan was baiting the kid, and she didn't like where this was going. Why did he keep going on about Henry's heart? Something was very off about this whole thing and she knew then that she had to stop whatever it was, even if it costed her everything. She ran back towards camp so that Pan wouldn't catch her eavesdropping, but someone else caught her. She heard that deep voice, "Well well, eavesdropping on Pan and Henry were you Elvira?"

Elvira stammered, "I'm sorry, please don't tell him."

Felix eyed her for a moment before he released her arm and she ran the rest of the way to camp, settling down beside her brother, hoping that Felix really wouldn't tell Pan.


	10. Disaster in Neverland

Elvira sat beside Emmett as she watched Pan lead Henry off somewhere, and judging by the direction, it was to show him Wendy again. Using guilt to make the kid do as he wanted.

She heard Felix approach her and motion her over to him, so she said, "Stay here, Emmett. Felix needs to talk to me."

She walked over to him, "What do you want, Felix?"

Felix said, "Pan wants you to keep the adults away. Chose to help him or you know the consequences."

Elvira gulped as she glanced at her brother, "Felix…you know I can't do that. Those people are my friends, Baelfire, Hook, I care for them."

Felix leaned in close to her and whispered, "It's all a decision of who you care for more…your own twin brother or people you don't even know anymore."

Elvira resorted to begging him, "Please Felix, help me get away to warn them. They deserve at least a warning."

Felix growled, "No! I have pushed my luck when it came to you. Kissing you, keeping secrets from Pan for you, I won't do it anymore. You have clouded my judgment and I won't allow it anymore. Make a decision, Elvira."

He walked away from her and she heard Pan come back, "My brothers! Tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight the heart of the truest believer shall fulfill its destiny, and with it our destiny! Tonight, Henry saves magic!"

Elvira heard all the boys cheering, even her brother and she started to feel conflicted, what was she going to do? She couldn't let him do this, this was Baelfire's son, the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. These fairytales she had heard all her life as a child, she couldn't let them have a none happy ending. She stood up and yelled, "I won't let you do this, Pan."

Pan grinned evilly, "Is that so, Elvira?"

Elvira glanced at Emmett and then at Felix, who looked disappointed in her, "That's right. I won't let you do anything to that boy. You have been steadily lying to him and I won't allow it."

Pan chuckled, "Then by all means, stop me, Elvira."

She pulled her sword and was going to fight him but then she felt a sword go through her side from behind her. She turned to see Pan standing there, "You have been an annoyance since the first day you came here. I'm glad to be rid of the annoyance. If anyone helps her, the same thing will happen to them."

Elvira hit the ground as she tried to put pressure on her wound. She watched Henry and Pan walk away, "Don't listen to him Henry! He is a liar!"

Pan shook his head as they walked away and Elvira was left there to bleed to death. He didn't even have dreamshade on the blade, it was just a nasty wound. She groaned in pain and none of the boys even came near her, not even Emmett. Felix was the only one to walk over to her, "You made the wrong decision, Elvira. You could have been great here. We could have controlled the Lost Boys together."

She spat at him, "Screw you, Felix!"

She started to cry in pain and he walked away. She then heard voices and she thought she was hallucinating, but they got louder. She heard someone shouting, "Henry!" She knew that voice, it was Baelfire.

Elvira shoved herself up and tried to walk towards the voice, but she hit the ground again. She yelled, "Bae!"

She heard the rustling of the shrubbery and then she saw him. He gasped, "Elvira!"

He ran to her side and helped her up, "What happened?"

Elvira tried to smile at him, "I stood up to Pan."

He picked her up and carried her back to the others, "I need help with her."

Emma scowled, "Why should we help her? She is a traitor, she said it with her own words."

Neal said, "Pan did this to her."

Emma said, "Or she could be lying and it's a trick."

Neal moved Elvira's hand away from her wound, "Does that look like a trick? She is bleeding to death. Father, please save her."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and then at Regina, "Is this the girl that possess magic that is powerful when it shouldn't be?"

Regina nodded and Rumpelstiltskin said, "Set her down on the ground,"

Neal did as his father said and Rumpelstiltskin went to work on healing her wound. It took a bit of time to heal her and then she sat up with a gasp, "Oh god that hurt. I'm going to murder that little demon."

Neal hugged her, "I'm glad you are alright. Do you know where Henry and Pan are?"

Elvira nodded, "I think so, but I have to talk to someone else to be sure."

Neal nodded, "Who?"

Elvira said, "Wendy, she's a girl who…"

Neal cut her off, "Wendy is here?"

Elvira asked, "You know who Wendy is?"

Neal nodded, "Where is she?"

Elvira motioned to them, "Follow me."

She showed them to a path off the right of Pan's camp where a cage sat. Elvira broke it open and Wendy came out, "Elvira, you really came back!"

Wendy hugged the older girl and Neal asked, "Why are you here?"

Wendy was confused and Elvira laughed, "This is Baelfire, Wendy."

Wendy gasped, "Bae , is it really you?"

He nodded, "Now why are you here? Why would you come here?"

Wendy frowned, "I came here to find you. I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

Rumpelstiltskin growled, "You told her I was dead?"

Neal shrugged, "It was easier than telling the truth…my own father abandoned me."

Elvira asked, "Wendy, do you know where Henry is? Pan took him somewhere, we have to find him."

Wendy shook her head, "I don't know. He hasn't told me anything."

Regina hissed, "She is lying. Where is he?" Regina was ready to use magic on the young girl.

Neal said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?"

Regina said, "I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is."

Elvira asked, "Is that true? You can't help Pan, Wendy."

The young girl was scared, "You don't understand."

Elvira knew those words perfectly, "He has someone you care about doesn't he?"

Wendy nodded with tears in her eyes, "He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says. They are my brothers and all that I have."

Elvira knew how the girl felt but Rumpelstiltskin said, "Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word."

She was angry, "And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

Rumpelstiltskin said, "Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get his box so we can defeat Pan."

Wendy gasped, "They're okay?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "For now, and only if we succeed."

Neal said, "Wendy…we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

Wendy glanced at Elvira and she nodded, "I will make sure you get back to your brothers and you can all have a somewhat decent life, I promise you."

Wendy began, "Pan told Henry that… he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie….he needs it to save himself."

Neal asked, "What do you mean?"

Wendy said, "Pan is dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does…he will be immortal, all powerful."

Emma asked, afraid of the answer, "And what happens to Henry?"

Wendy said, "Well it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

Elvira glanced back at them and said, "Do you all trust me enough to let me help?"

Neal looked at all the others and they all slowly nodded. Elvira then turned to Rumpelstiltskin as the others formulated their plan, "I want you to tell me how to rip out someone's heart?"

Rumpelstiltskin was stunned by the statement, "And why would I teach you something like that?"

Elvira said, "Just in case, please."

Rumpelstiltskin said, 'There isn't anything to it. You have to just focus, fuel your magic with an emotion and visualize it. Visualize yanking the person's heart out and it still be beating in your hand. The magic has to be focused in your hand as you do it though."

Elvira nodded, "Thank you," before she walked back over to where the camp was. Snow and the others were staying to guard the Lost Boys. Elvira went to stanch her sword from the ground, which happened to be near where Felix sat, "I see you are alive, Elvira."

Elvira glared a them with fire in her eyes, "Yeah no thanks to you Felix."

He saw the fire in her eyes, "It's so good to see you again, Demoness."

She held her sword towards his throat, "I told you not to call me that."

Neal ran over to her, "Elvira, stop. He is baiting you."

Felix laughed, "Oh but I'm not. She is the Demoness, especially right now. Her anger towards Pan has magnified. Take care Baelfire, she is a formidable opponent right now, even to all of you."

Elvira glared at him, "Shut your mouth Felix, before I do it for you."

Neal grabbed her and pulled her away from him to try to get her to calm down. He said, "We have to hurry and get to Henry. I want you to come with us."

Elvira nodded, "Of course, Bae, whatever I can do to help."

They made their way to Skull Rock and stepped onto the shore inside the formation. Emma said, "Wendy was right. They're here. These are Henry's shoes." She tried to walk forward and hit a barrier and fell backwards. Neal asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I think so. What was that?"

Regina said, "Pan cast a protection spell. There has to be a way to break it." Regina threw a fireball at it, but it bounced off and flew back at them. Neal exclaimed, "Careful with that!"

Rumpelstiltskin said, "Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful….at least for you." He then walked straight through the barrier and Emma asked, "How did you do that?"

Rumpelstiltskin said, "The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering."

Neal nodded, "And you don't have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

Rumpelstiltskin said, "And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

Neal looked sad now, "You really did come here to save Henry"

Rumpelstiltskin said, "I gave you my trust with that box, now I need you to give it back."

Neal handed his father the box and Rumpelstiltskin started his way up the stairs. Regina shouted, "Hey! You better come through, Gold. Or ill make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?"

He chuckled, "Well a simple 'good luck' would have sufficed."

They all began to try to figure out a way to get inside but Regina said she didn't know the shadow ripping spell. Elvira said, "Block the moon."

Emma asked, "What?"

Elvira said, 'Block the bloody moon. It's what creates our shadows."

Regina said, "That would take a lot of magic, I would need help."

Emma nodded, "I'll help you."

Regina glanced at Elvira, "You can help to."

Elvira shook her head, "I don't even know what I am doing."

Regina grabbed her hand and held it with hers, "Follow my lead."

They managed to block the moon and then they could step past the barrier. They all ran up the stairs to get to Henry before Pan took his heart. As they reached the top where Henry and Pan were, Neal shouted, "Henry, wait!"

Elvira saw the kid had his heart in his hand already, which was a bad sign Neal said, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

Henry turned to look at Neal, "Dad? You're alive? And Elvira, I saw Pan stab you."

Neal said, "I'm alive and I saved Elvira. And we need you to listen to us. Pan is lying to you."

Pan grinned at Neal, "Oh pleasure to see you too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen. And of course the Demoness, that's who you are right now, isn't it Elvira?"

Elvira grinned wickedly at him and he smirked back. Neal said, "Henry, you need to get away from him now. He is trying to hurt you."

Henry shook his head, not wanting to believe it, "No, the heart of the truest believer, it's what is going to save magic. It's going to save all of you."

Regina said, "No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

Henry was so sold on Pan's lies that he wouldn't believe it, "That's not true."

Pan said, "Of course it isn't."

Neal shouted, "Yes it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's going to kill you."

Pan said, "They're trying to break you belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

Elvira screeched, "You sick little demon. I won't let you steal that boy's heart." She moved towards him but he said, "Nuh uh, Elvira, I still have control over something very important to you. I suggest you stay back."

Elvira froze as Emma pleaded with Henry, "Henry… I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it."

Henry looked to Pan, "Why would they lie?"

Pan said, "Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone."

Emma said, "Henry…you have to believe us."

Pan spoke angrily, "Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because that don't want to lose you."

Neal said, "Henry, you have to trust us."

Pan was twisting everything, "Trust? I'm the only one who has ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice, not theirs. You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

Emma looked like she was about to cry, "We believe in you, Henry. Because we love you. More than anything."

He smiled at them all, "I love you too. But I have to save magic."

They all screamed, "No, no no no!" Elvira screamed, "Henry don't!"

He said, "I'm sorry," as he shoved his own heart into Pan's chest. Henry fell to the ground basically dead as Pan hovered above them. Elvira was trying to help the others with Henry when she heard Pan's voice, "Oh Elvira…"

She turned to face him, with Neal behind her. Pan grinned darkly, "You disobeyed my order, Elvira. Time to pay the price."

Before she had time to blink, her brother appeared before him and Pan shoved his sword through him. Elvira screamed, "NO!"


	11. Darkness Takes Over

Elvira hit the ground in despair as she watched her brother's lifeless body hit the ground. Elvira went into shock as she heard Emma yelling, "Oh god. Is he unconscious?" Regina patted him on the chest, trying to wake him, "Henry, can you hear us?" She said, "He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan."

Emma was frantic, "Is he breathing?"

Neal said, "Just hang in there buddy."

Emma screamed at Pan, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Pan chucked, "Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma pulled out her sword and pointed it at him, "I'm going to take it back from you."

Pan grinned, "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

Elvira slowly stood as her heart pounded in her ears and she stood beside Emma, "She may not have it in her, but I certainly do," as she swung at him. Emma asked, "Where is Rumpelstiltskin? What did you do?"

He floated up in the air, "Why, he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way." He held up Pandora's box to show them. "Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

He landed in front of them to taunt them. Emma asked, "Really?"

Elvira stabbed her sword at him as Emma sliced at him. Elvira struck him in the side, piercing him slightly as Emma cut open his arm. Emma scowled, "How did that feel?"

He grinned at them, "Like a tickle. Oh and it's so nice to see you coming out to play Demoness."

Elvira let out a loud scream as Pan flew away and fire sparked inside her palms. Regina looked back and saw the girl freaking out, but she couldn't be bothered by it at the moment, her priority was Henry. She looked at Neal, "Help her calm down."

Neal tried to console her as Regina worked to save Henry, "Elvira, please, you have to calm yourself."

Elvira spun around with hatred in her eyes, "Do not tell me what I have to do." She held up her hand to him as it still burned and she extinguished the fire by tightening her hand closed. She then started to walk towards the entrance to leave, "Elvira! Wait!"

Elvira turned around with a growl, "I should never have helped any of you. I should have been by my brother's side and done what Pan said. I should have stayed a part of the Lost Boys."

Neal ran to grab her arm, "Stop this Elvira. This isn't you."

She hissed, "It is me! This is who I am. Two hundred years in Neverland have twisted me into a monster! And you better get used to it."

Regina looked at Elvira, "I know you are hurting, but you cared enough to try to help my son. Do you know where Pan is?"

Elvira shook her head, "No Your Majesty, but I know someone who does."

Regina nodded, "Who?"

Elvira grinned darkly, almost sinisterly, "His second in command, Felix."

Regina nodded, "Then let's go. You can use that anger on Pan."

Elvira grinned, "I plan to."

Elvira led them back to the compound where the Lost Boys were and Hook glanced at her, "Elvira?"

Emma watched her stalk over to Felix and she said, "Elvira, I don't think violence…"

Elvira didn't listen as she slammed the boy backwards to the ground with her boot, letting it rest on his throat, "Tell me where Pan is Felix."

Felix choked out, "Nice to see you too, Demoness. I'm sor…" She pushed her foot down harder, "Don't you dare say it. Now tell me where Pan is!"

Felix chuckled as she stepped down harder, "This isn't a game, Felix. Tell me or I'll kill you."

Felix glanced up at her, "The Demoness wouldn't kill me, she sort of likes me."

She shoved down harder and he started to choke and one of the other boys shouted, "He's in his thinking tree."

Elvira grinned as she pulled her boot off of Felix's throat and he growled, "Don't you dare tell her another word!" She threw her hand back, catching him in the face as he fell back down. Elvira waved Emma to take over and she asked, "What is that?"

The boys said, "It's where he goes when he wants to be alone. You can find him there. It's not far."

Felix yelled, "No, don't trust her!"

Elvira growled, "Shut up Felix. Or I will really have to hurt you." Emma asked the boys, "Can you tell us where that is?"

The boys nodded, "But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you."

Emma said, "I promise. We are going home. All of us."

The boys told them that the tree was in the Pixie Woods. Emma asked, "The Pixie Woods? That's where it is?"

Hook nodded, "It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow."

Emma asked, "Do you know where that is?"

He said, "Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

Emma sighed, "Then let's make history."

Elvira began to tune them out as they started their argument fueled by testosterone. She rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?"

Emma glanced up and stammered, "I don't think…"

Neal stopped her, "You are safe with her. She won't hurt you and she sure as hell isn't going to let you go without her."

Emma took a deep breath before she nodded and they started their trek towards the thinking tree in the Pixie Woods. They made it there rather quickly and they saw the box sitting on a rock and Snow was dumb enough to reach for it. Elvira yelled, "Don't!"

Vines from the tree whipped around them slamming them back against the tree. Pan then walked out with a laugh, "Are you still at it? Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me, but then again, I should be surprised. You're mothers, well except Elvira. Mothers are always quite tenacious about their offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you, there's only one place you'll be reunited…in death."


	12. The Demoness

Elvira glared at him as she struggled against the vines. He grinned, "Having trouble moving? Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret."

Emma asked, "What are you talking about?"

Pan laughed, "This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

Emma gasped, "You have a son?"

He laughed, "I'm older than I look."

Emma thought she had figured it out, "If you have a child, you must regret losing him too."

Pan cackled evilly, "But I don't. Quite the opposite actually. See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again."

All four of their faces held disbelief, "Rumpelstiltskin is your son?"

Elvira let out a loud laugh and Pan eyed her, "And what do you think is so funny, Elvira?"

Elvira grinned, "Rumpelstiltskin abandoned his own son, but look at what he had as a model. Very fitting if I do say so myself."

Pan glared at her and Regina said, "You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

Pan nodded, "You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And then…well then I get to have some real fun. And I won't have to ever worry about my child again."

Emma struggled against the veins, "There has to be another way."

Pan shook his head with a laugh, "No, you're not going to get to me. See this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. And you, Emma? You've got plenty."

Elvira focused on her regrets: she hadn't believed her brother so he ended up here, but they had spent so much more time here. She had even gotten the adventure she craved instead of being a lady. She had left behind her family, but she had met people who would forever care about her. She had even got to meet all the real life fairy tales her uncles had written about. She had saved a few of the kids who had come to the island; she had helped Bae get away safely. Emmett had lived two hundred years and so had she.

She heard Pan taunting Snow and Elvira asked, "Are you quite finished?"

Pan raised an eyebrow, "Words from Elvira, showing bravery are we? But we both know that you have a whole lot of regret."

Elvira took a deep breath as she let it all go, "You're right. I should regret everything. But I was a child as well and it was never my fault. It was yours. And my brother had I got to live very long lives away from society, that would have dictated everything to us. So you're wrong, Pan. The only thing I regret is not killing you sooner."

The veins dropped from around her as she thrusted her hand into his chest, pulling out his beating heart, "I control everything about you now Pan. I have your life in my hands." She leaned down to where he had fallen and whispered, "How does it feel?" There was an eerie undertone to her voice and she stood back up. She held it in front of him, "Now you can watch as I kill your last hope."

Her hand started to close around it and the three women screamed, "No! That's Henry's."

Elvira glanced back at them, "I can't let Pan live. He killed my brother. He has to pay."

Regina walked closer to her, "Revenge won't make you feel better, I should know. You said you know us, so you know my story. Don't crush Henry's heart."

The pain could be seen flashing across Elvira's face as she slowly started to walk towards the shore where the boat was. She climbed onto the boat with the others and Regina, "You pulled it out, you have to put it back in his chest."

Elvira was struggling to do what was right, "This is Pan's though, if I crush it, he dies. Forever, He deserves it."

Neal begged her, "Elvira, that is my son. Please help him."

Elvira shoved the heart back into his chest and then stormed away. She sat on the very front of the ship, leaning over the edge. She heard Henry wake up and she cringed as she realized she had just lost her chance to kill Pan. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn, "I just wanted to thank you, Vi. You helped save my son's life."

Elvira said, rather coldly, "Don't. just don't. walk away and leave me alone. I don't want your thanks."

Elvira sat alone and only turned when she heard the whoosh from the box and saw Rumpelstiltskin appear, "Bae."

Neal smiled, "Papa."

She watched them hug and she glanced down sadly, she had nothing now. Rumple asked, "Where is Henry?"

Neal said, "He's safe. He's safe."

Rumple smiled, "I told you I wasn't going to hurt the boy."

Neal nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I… Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

Rumple frowned, "Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons."

Neal shook his head, "No, you're not the same. Because you came back for me Papa."

She heard the happiness from Snow and Charming and she turned back around to ignore them. She heard them shouting and then she saw Rumple come back out of Hook's quarters with the box, boasting how he had captured Pan. Elvira just sat on the edge as Regina fixed the shadow into the sail and they lifted up out of the water. Elvira looked over the edge into the water and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't fall off, Elvira."

Elvira glanced up at Felix but didn't say a word, and then he sat down beside her. He started, "I'm sorr…"

She cut him off, "Don't you dare say it."

He held his hand out to her and she glanced down to see her brother's signet ring in his hand. She looked up at him with a gasp, "How did you..? He wasn't wearing that when…"

Felix pulled her hand open and placed it in her palm, "He took it off about two years after he came to Neverland. It was when he lost hope. I knew you would want it. And I am sorry that Pan killed him."

Elvira asked, "Why did you keep it all these years?"

Felix laughed, "Because I couldn't find a good time to give it to you, you're always trying to kill us."

Elvira felt a slight smile form on her face and she flung herself into his arms, "Thank you."

* * *

Neal watched Elvira; something had changed in her the second her brother had died. And now she was hugging Felix, which wasn't a good sign. They needed to keep her on their side. Emma walked over to him and asked, "Why is she hugging him?"

Neal shook his head, "I have no idea. But it has to stop."

Neal walked over to Hook and asked, "Do you see that?"

Hook nodded, "Aye I do."

Neal said, "You have to go over there and talk to her."

Hook looked at him like he was insane, "Why me?"

Neal sighed, "No matter how much she may have had a crush on me, she was in love with you. She was born to adventure and she needs someone who appreciates those aspects of her. I can guarantee that Felix is telling her all the same things. You need to get her away from Felix before we lose her."

Hook glanced up at the closeness with which Felix and Elvira sat, how was he supposed to get the now psychotic girl away from the second in command psycho Lost Boy?


	13. Back Where It All Began

Hook called out to Elvira, "Elvira! Come here lass. I want you to help me steer."

Elvira pulled away from Felix, "I think they want me away from you."

Felix grinned, "It would seem like it. Go see what he wants."

Elvira stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before she walked to the back of the ship where the helm was. Elvira took the wheel and flew the ship and Hook smiled, "You didn't forget did you?"

Elvira looked up at him and said, "It's just like learning the sword, you never forget."

Hook saw the ring on her finger, "Where did that come from?"

Elvira glanced down as she spoke in a whisper, "It was my brother's. It's all I have left."

Hook looked sympathetic, "I am sorry about your brother."

Elvira scowled, "No you're not. You are with the lot of them, and all you cared about was me helping save Henry. You wouldn't let me get the revenge I need to quench this hatred inside me."

Hook was silent for a moment and then he said, "It wouldn't have helped. Revenge never does."

Elvira glared at him beside her and spoke with venom, "What would you know of it?"

Hook sighed, "You remember when you and young Baelfire were on the ship and he found that drawing. He told you it was his mother didn't he?"

Elvira nodded and he continued, "I loved her. She decided to come with me on the seas. When Rumple found out, he came to us and he killed her. And took my hand. I plotted my revenge for years and I almost killed him with dreamshade. I almost killed his girlfriend, and I made her forget who he was. My revenge almost killed me and it didn't make me feel any better. The only thing that will is moving on, dealing with it."

Elvira's face held a different emotion now before she tried to smile at him, "You make a pretty good point, but that hatred is still there."

Hook put his hand on her shoulder, "It will lessen with time, I assure you."

Elvira glanced out on the deck and saw Henry talking to Felix, which was odd. Elvira said, "Hook, take the wheel. I have to go do something."

Hook nodded, happy that he had convinced her to calm herself. She strolled over to where Felix and Henry sat, "What is going on here?"

Felix said, "The kid is trying to make me eat, but I don't want it."

Henry said, "Fine, I was trying to be nice." He got up to walk away but Elvira reached for his arm, "How are you feeling kid?"

Henry smiled, "I feel really good now. Thank you."

He walked away and Elvira couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She turned back to Felix, "What was that really all about?"

Felix smiled, "Elvira, it wasn't anything. He offered me food and I said no."

Elvira nodded and was about to walk away, but Felix grabbed her hand, "Elvira, in this world we are going to, can I stay close to you? I won't know anything about this world."

Elvira eyed him suspiciously now, something was definitely wrong, "Sure Felix. But I won't be much help either. I left in the 1800's and its now in the 2000's."

He let her hand go and she walked back towards the deck where Hook was steering, but Wendy stopped her by literally flying into her arms, "Thank you so much for helping me get out of there, Elvira. When we get back, I will tell my brothers how much you helped and you'll have to meet them."

Elvira let out a chuckle, "Of course, Wendy. I have to go help the Captain."

Wendy let her go and Elvira walked up onto the deck, "I'm back to my duty."

Hook grinned at her as he let her take the wheel, but then the ship started to rock and Elvira lost control. Hook wrapped his arms around Elvira to grab the wheel to steady the ship and Elvira felt herself tense at the close proximity to him. After two hundred years, she was still pining for him, it was ridiculous. He had Emma now; he didn't want anything to do with her. He smiled as he pulled his arms away, "Steady lass. Keep a tight grip on the wheel."

She said, "Sorry Captain."

He nodded, "I am going to go check on the others. You keep a strong hand on that wheel."

She smiled, playing the dutiful crew mate, "Of course Captain."

He walked down the stairs to check on things and Rumpelstiltskin walked up, "Elvira?"

She looked up at him, "Yes Dark One?"

He laughed at her choice of names, "Either Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold, please."

Elvira nodded, "Alright Rumple, to what do I owe this talk?"

He said, "Regina said that you yanked out Pan's heart…very easily. That usually isn't done. I have come to offer my services of teaching you how to use that magic you have swirling around dangerously inside you."

Elvira took a deep breath but then nodded, "I would appreciate that."

He smiled slightly and started to walk away but then turned back, "And thank you…for saving my grandson….and being by my boy's side all those years ago. I'm glad he had someone like you. And I'm sorry about what Pan did to your brother; I wish I could have helped you."

Elvira felt that pain come back up again so she just nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. He said, "When we get back to our world, I'll talk to you more about your learning." He then walked back down to where the others were. All she could think about was the night they had both been dragged on board the ship. She grinned as she thought about the splat her dress had made from hitting the deck and then being taken to the lower quarters where a young boy was. These people were her family now, and she looked at Bae who looked up at her with a smile. She felt a bit at ease now as she steered the ship through the sky back to the world she had once come from.


	14. Back in the Real World

As they got into the air, Hook took the wheel back from Elvira, "It's best if I do this, you've never landed a ship before."

Elvira let out a slight laugh, "Do you know how ridiculous that sounded?"

Hook nodded, "Aye, I do lass."

Elvira stood next to him as he started the ship into a descent and she said, "I expect this world is very different now, I won't know what I'm doing."

Hook said, "I'm sure Emma or one of them will help you figure things out."

Elvira smiled as she nodded, then she got up to peer over the edge, seeing the land below. It did look quite a bit different than she remembered. Hook slowly brought the boat into the water by the dock and Elvira stood a bit frozen, she was actually scared. She couldn't remember the last time she had been scared. She saw Hook and the others eyeing her. She even heard Hook say, "I think she is a bit overwhelmed by this." Even as he came back on the boat and tried to shake her out of her stupor, she didn't move.

The only thing that brought her off the boat was Wendy calling to her, "Elvira, come here!"

Elvira glanced over to where the girl was standing on the dock with two guys. She then felt something pulling her towards them, like some unseen force. She didn't look at anyone else as she went straight to the group. Baelfire was now standing with them as well and as Elvira reached them, Wendy smiled at her. Before Wendy could say anything, Elvira reached her hand out to the tall brunette with the glasses, "I'm Elvira Bauer."

He gripped her hand to shake it, "John Darling." As their hands met though, a spark went through them. Elvira yanked her hand back, "What was that?"

Neal (Baelfire) looked between them, "It couldn't be. I need you two to come with me."

Elvira looked worried, "What's wrong Bae?"

Neal said, "Just follow me." He took them towards Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold, "I need you to test something between them papa."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow, "You hate when I use magic...why do you want me to do this?"

Neal sighed, "There was a spark between them when they shook hands."

Rumpelstiltskin was intrigued now, "A spark between two young people out of time? That does sound interesting. Let's go to the shop."

They headed towards the shop and most of the group from Neverland followed with a few extras, "I'll need a hair from each of you."

Elvira yanked out a hair and handed it to him as Wendy pulled one out for her brother. Rumpelstiltskin dropped it into a vial with some other liquid in it and shook it. The potion began to glow white before slowly turning purple. Elvira asked, "What does that mean?"

Neal smirked, "Exactly what I thought. True Love."

Elvira's eyes grew wide as saucers, "Oh no, you have to be joking me."

Rumpelstiltskin spoke up then, "This is why you were taken to Neverland."

Elvira glared at him, "Excuse me? You're going to tell me I was dragged to Neverland so I would stay young and live way past my expected life term, just to meet this guy?"

Rumple nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Fate used your brother as your lure, just so you could meet. Being that both of you were caught up in Pan's plan."

Elvira scoffed as she walked out, "I don't believe that. Now someone needs to take me somewhere so I can have a long rest."

Neal sighed, "Elvira..." She held her hand up to silence him, "Just let me rest."

Emma said, "I'll take you to the inn."

Elvira walked with Emma out of the shop and towards the inn. Emma spoke to the older woman behind the counter, "This young woman here needs a place to stay while she is with us."

Elvira nodded her thanks as the older woman showed her to her room. As soon as Elvira hit the bed, she was asleep. The bed was so much more comfortable than she remembered from her time.

When she woke up, it was night time. And as she laid there, staring at the ceiling, she got the feeling to go explore things. She got out and left the room to go outside. She stood outside the front door of the inn and glanced around at the town. She was particularly curious about the giant metal things sitting outside the building. She saw a building that said library so she walked over to it. She hadn't expected anyone to be inside, but when she walked in a brunette woman was there. Elvira frowned and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here."

The woman smiled, "Its ok. I'm Belle. I come here cash I love books."

Elvira smiled back at her, "You're Rumpelstiltskin's love, aren't you?"

Belle nodded, "And you are the girl out of time, from Neverland. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Elvira said, "Yes. There are all sorts of books here correct?" Belle nodded and Elvira said, "I want a book on the fairy tales, and a book on Peter Pan."

Belle nodded as she went to find them and she came back shortly with two books in her hands, "Here you go."

Elvira glanced at the fairy tale book, her uncles names were displayed on the cover and she touched it lightly before she turned to the book on Peter Pan. She opened it to a random page and she saw a picture of herself. The caption said: The lady of Neverland as she fights the Lost Boys. Her brother's face could be clearly seen in the picture. Elvira ran her fingers over the drawing and tears started to fall from her face and Belle asked, "Are you alright?"

Elvira didn't respond and Belle grew worried so she went to find Neal, who was with his father in the shop. She came back with them in tow and Neal asked, "Vi?"

Elvira turned to him with her red eyes, "This is my legacy. I'm engraved in a book, so is my brother. And this one is my family's legacy, my uncles wrote these tales."

Elvira stood up and began to walk out with the books but as she exited the door, she bumpers into someone. She gasped as she looked up into the eyes of John Darling. He saw the tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Elvira tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly, "Elvira, maybe we should talk about what was said."

Elvira shoved him far away and ran back towards her room, "I'd rather we not."

She made it back to her room and she flopped down on the bed to look over the books, but then there was a knock at her door. She was Africa to open it, she didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. She heard a voice though, "Elvira, open the door or I'll just come in."

She didn't really think he would just come in, that wasn't proper, but he did and she was left stunned by what to say to him.


	15. Trying to Make it Work

John stood in her door way dauntingly, "You can't avoid this, Elvira."

Elvira screeched, "I can! I have lived almost two hundred years and it has brought me nothing but misery. And now love is supposed to make everything all better for me? At first I was in love with a kid named Baelfire...it didn't work out. Then I fell in love with the dashing pirate captain, Hook, that turned out badly as well when I found out he fell for another. And now the Dark One tells me that I am destined to be with you, and that's why I was sent through time, it's far too much to bear."

He didn't say anything, he just leaned forward to claim her lips. At first she wanted to shove him away, but then she realized just how right this felt, maybe it was true. She pulled away to look him in the eyes, "I'll try to accept that, but I can't make any promises."

He smiled at her as he glanced down at the books she had on the bed. He picked up the one titled Peter Pan, "Are we in this?"

Elvira chuckled as she nodded, "The book is sort of ridiculous." She took it from him and opened it to a page that had a picture of John and his siblings, "This is when you all came to Neverland." She flipped to another page, "And this is me fighting the Lost Boys with Hook. We have been immortalized."

John picked up the fairy tale book, "And what is this one for?"

Elvira snatched it from him as she ran her hand over the book cover, "This was written by my uncles. My mother's brothers back in the 1800's."

John looked at her with such wonder, "I'd love to hear about your past."

Elvira shook her head, "Perhaps another time. I have grown quite tired."

He nodded as he stood up to leave but she grabbed his hand, "Stay. Please."

He hadn't expected her to ask such a thing of him, but who was he to deny a beautiful woman What she wanted. For the first time in her life, she let a man into her life as she cuddled against his side as they fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she was startlingly aware of how close John was to her. She tried to squirm away without waking him, but his arms wrapped around her tighter as he murmured in his sleep. When his hand came to rest on her ass, she flipped out. She screeched, "John, remove your hand this instant."

He awoke with a start and noticed where his hand was, "I'm so sorry Elvira. I didn't mean to, I know you aren't accustomed to such things. I do apologize."

She felt bad that she had yelled at him, "I am sorry John. I don't know what has come over me."

She walked out of the room and bumped into Tinker Bell. Tink smiled at her, "Elvira, how are you doing?"

Elvira frowned, "Pretty poorly. I didn't think it would be so hard to readjust to everything."

Tink was about to say something when Hook walked up, "It can't be that hard for you Vi, you lived here once."

Elvira's eyes held sadness as she said, "That was a long time ago."

Tink grabbed her hand, "Come on, we need to get you out of here and back around people so you don't feel so lost. What did you do with that man of yours anyway?"

Hook chuckled as he followed them, "She probably dominated him and left him reeling over it. She is a tough lass."

Elvira glared at Hook, "I did not. I actually ran away."

She finished her statement as Tink pulled her outside the inn, "I left him standing in my room alone. I don't know what I was thinking even trying to make that work."

Hook frowned as did Tink who said, "Rumpelstiltskin wasn't lying you know. It is True Love, I can feel it too."

Elvira just shook her head, "Lay off the True Love stuff, I cannot bear it."

Tink was about to say something else but that's when they bumped into Emma. Emma looked between Hook and Tink, "Were you two...?"

Hook said, "Perhaps." But Tink said, "Not on his life."

Elvira laughed at them both before she said, "Saying you were intimate with Tink will not make Emma like you more Hook."

Hook was about to say something when they heard a horrifying scream. They all rushed to see what was happening and they saw the shadow ripping away the Blue Fairy's shadow killing her. Elvira gasped, "Pan is the only one who can control the shadow. He has to be doing it somehow."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Then we need to get rid of Pan."

Henry said that he wanted to go with Regina, which Emma found odd. Elvira could sense something was off about the kid, he wasn't acting like his normal carefree self. Elvira eyed him curiously as he walked off with Regina, something about the way he walked reminded her of something. He was so determined and calculating as he strolled away with Regina, it didn't seem like behavior a kid like Henry would have.

They split up as a few of them went to take care of Pan and the others went to get the coconut to trap the shadow. Elvira went with Emma to help get rid of Pan, but as she released the person inside the box, Elvira felt something was wrong. His facial expressions didn't look like Pan, and then he said, "Mom," to Emma. They were all left stunned but Elvira reached out to him and she touched his hand. She felt that it wasn't Pan, the spirit inside this body was too innocent and sweet. Elvira said, "That isn't Pan."

Emma still held her gun pointed at the boy, "I still don't trust him. Tell me how we connected."

Henry started to tell her and she accepted it as she hugged her son and then they started toward Regina's crypt to check on her. She had left with Pan in Henry's body earlier. Once they reached the crypt though, they saw that Regina was unconscious on the ground. Rumpelstiltskin woke her and then noticed the box that was open on the shelf, "Please tell me you didn't keep it here."

Regina muttered, "Where else would I keep it?"

Elvira asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Snow said, "The Dark Curse that brought us all here."

Elvira's eyes grew wide as she realized what that meant. Pan was going to try to force them all to a world where he could control them. She realized there may be no hope for them if Pan had this curse in his possession.


	16. The New Curse

Elvira stood with the others as they stood outside Regina's crypt, trying to figure out what to do. Snow asked, "Another curse? It's happening again? Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?"

Rumpelstiltskin/Gold said, "The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

Elvira paled, "He is going to make us all live in a hellish nightmare."

Regina said, "The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done."

Gold said, "Well it is possible to stop it."

Regina asked, 'What?"

He said, "By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

Elvira's head started to spin as she thought about it all, "I hate that little monster. I can't suffer through more stuff."

Hook put his hand on one shoulder while Tink did the same on the other side, "We will get through this, Vi."

Elvira turned to Hook, "Do you believe that as well? Are you so stupid to believe we will survive this?"

Henry spoke up, "I do. Good always prevails."

Elvira scoffed, "You've been living in a fairytale kid. This place here is the real world though, fairy tales don't exist here."

Regina asked, "What do I have to do?"

Gold said, "You must destroy the scroll. Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this, there will be a price. A steep one."

Regina asked, "What do you suggest?"

Gold said, "Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

Henry grinned, "If I'm back in my own body, that means ill have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys."

Gold nodded, "Exactly right, Henry."

Regina said, "Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell."

Gold smirked, "Well given the proper tool, I could be."

Elvira faded out of their conversation as they spoke about the Black Fairy. She wasn't at all alright after hearing all this, she was freaking out. Her legs gave out from under her and Hook caught her, "Vi, are you alright?"

She blinked to look up at him and Bae said, "I think she is losing it. We need to get her back to the inn; at least she will be safe for now there. I'll have John watch over her."

Before they went to the church where the Blue Fairy was, they dropped Elvira off at the inn and John held her against him, "I'll take care of her Bae."

They left and Elvira was left standing with John. He made her face him, "Elvira, are you there? Are you okay?"

Her breathing became strained and then her whole body seemed to go still. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his and she very darkly said, "I think it's time for Peter Pan's tale to come to an end."

John looked at her with slight fear, "Elvira…"

She pushed him away as she walked out the door and towards Mr. Gold's shop. She stepped inside and plopped herself up on the counter. Everyone seemed to stare at her in wonder as John walked in, "Elvira, are you feeling alright?"

Elvira grinned, "Oh, I'm just peachy darling. Have we got this spell going yet? I'd love to have a chat with Pan about some things."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her, "What happened to her?"

John shrugged, "I was standing with her and then she just seemed to turn into a different person."

Everyone seemed to avoid her until the others came back. As they walked in, Tink said, "She's back, the Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand. Do we need anything else?"

Then Bae asked, "Vi? I thought you were resting?"

Elvira scoffed, "Rest is for the weak. It's time for this to end. Peter Pan's tale must be done."

Rumpelstiltskin said, "Just one more thing."

Tink asked, "What is that?"

Rumpel grinned, "This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless. Let me see your wrist, Henry. I want to make sure that when my dear old dad awakes, that he's weakened. This will block his powers."

Henry asked, "So what happens now?"

Rumpel said, "I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake, you're back in your own body. And then you hang on to that scroll and you come find us as fast as you can."

Henry frowned, "When I gave my heart to Pan, I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry."

Elvira rolled her eyes, "Enough of the waterworks. You were a stupid kid and didn't listen. We get it. We got this now, so stop the apologies. Let's just get on with it."

Hook and Bae both stared at her; this wasn't the Elvira they knew. Rumpel held the wand over Henry, "Keep your eye on the wand."

Elvira stared at her hands as he did the spell and she said, "This is taking too long."

Rumpel said, "It worked."

Emma turned to Regina, "Let's go find our son."

Belle asked, "You're not coming?"

Rumpel said, "No, I think not. My father and I have some, uh…unfinished family business."

Elvira put her hand on his shoulder as she walked past, "Don't kill him, that's my job. I think I deserve the right."

Hook stared at her in disbelief as he pulled her with them to go find Henry. They went to get Granny Lucas to sniff Henry out and they found him coming out of the clock tower. He handed the scroll with the curse on it straight to Regina and she fainted. Elvira gasped, "What the hell was that?"

Regina's eyes slowly fluttered back open and Emma helped her to her feet, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Regina looked afraid now, "Yes, I'm fine. It was just…."

Emma asked, "What is it? What happened when you touched it?"  
Regina eyes changed to sadness, "I saw what needs to be done."

Henry looked up at them, "Mom, are you going to be okay?"

She leaned down and said, "The important thing is, you will be."

Pan appeared and grinned, "No he won't. Ah Elvira, still alive I see."

Elvira's eyes flared as her anger came out, sparking a fire around Pan, "I'll kill you, you know that right?"

He grinned, "The Demoness has come out to play. Does your new love know about your split personalities?"

She screamed in anger and pain as the fire flared up around him, "You can't kill me, Elvira. It's impossible."

Regina screamed, "Stop the fire, he has the curse with him."

Elvira took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and the fire slowly went out. He grinned at her before he used his magic to freeze them all in place, "Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two."

Elvira saw him point at Bae and Belle, "You both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first. No it isn't." He pointed at Bae, "You. You first."

None of them could move to stop him and Elvira felt the fear in her rising up but then a voice was heard, "Stay away from them."

Pan grinned as he faced Rumpel, "Well how about this? The worm has teeth. What, you're here to pwotect your woved ones?"

Elvira could hear the way he mocked him for protecting his son and woman. She could see something different behind his eyes, a determination to save them, "I'm not going to let you touch either one of them."

Pan scoffed, "Oh, and I'd like to see that."

Rumpel said, "Oh you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price, a price I'm finally willing to pay." He turned to his son, "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible, just not with me. I accept that."

Pan scowled, "Pretty, pretty words."

Rumpel said, "I love you, Bae. And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger."

Pan asked, "Stronger?"

Rumpel nodded, "Yes."

Pan asked, "But still no magic?"

Rumpel said, "Oh but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

Pan asked, "What's that?"

Rumpel grinned, "So have I. I sent it away with something to hide."

Rumpel's shadow came down, handing the dagger to Rumpel as he grabbed onto Pan, "Uhh! What are you doing?"

Rumpel said, "See the only way for you to die is if we both die. And now, now I'm ready."

He stabbed the dagger through Pan and himself and the magic around Pan fluttered, turning him back into his old self. Rumpel grinned, "Hello papa."

Pan groaned, "Rumple please… You can stop this. We can start over. We can have a happy ending."

Rumpel looked at all of them, "Ah, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." He then thrusted the dagger all the way through and they both disappeared. The magic holding them in place released them and they collapsed. Belle was sobbing, "No Rumple! He's…he's gone."

Snow looked at Regina, "Regina? Are you okay?"

Regina looked afraid again, "I'm fine."

Emma turned to Bae, "I'm so sorry."

His voice cracked, "My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing."

Elvira pulled away from John and walked over to Bae, wrapping her arms around him to try to console him. He whispered to her, "Thank you, Vi."

She smiled, "I'm always here for you Bae, we are family."

Regina was out of it, "Regina."

She looked startled, "What?"

Hook said, "We are here for a reason, luv."

Regina asked, "Pan?"

Hook said, "He's dead."

Regina said, "But his curse remains."

Hook asked, "Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls? Cause mine is going to take some time."

Elvira walked over and smacked him, "This is no time for jokes, Hook."

One of the dwarves came running to them, "It's here! It's here! The curse!"

Snow frowned, "Its coming from all sides. There is no escaping it. It's not too late. We can still stop it right?" She stopped to look at Regina, "Regina?"

Regina stammered, "Yes. Yes."

Emma asked, "What's the price? Gold said that there was a price. What is our price?"

Regina looked at them solemnly, "It's not our price. Its mine."

Emma asked, "What are you talking about?"

Regina frowned, "It's what I felt when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

Elvira turned towards Henry, "You have to let him go."

Regina nodded, "I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started. The curse that brought us to Storybrooke. That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us. Breaking the curse destroys the town. It will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning."

Elvira gasped as she realized that meant she would have to stay in this world, away from the people she cared about, "You can't mean that, there has to be some other way."

Emma said, "You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Regina nodded, "All of us, except Henry and ones from this world. He will stay here because he was born here."

Emma gasped, 'Alone?"

Regina shook her head, "No. You will take him, because you're the Savior. You were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

Emma started to cry, "I…I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone."

Regina shook her head, "That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

Snow said, "Emma, you have to go."

Emma shook her head, "I just found you."

Snow nodded, "And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance, for his."

Emma shook her head, "No. No…I…I'm not done. I'm the Savior right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

Snow said, "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

Emma frowned, "But we're a family."

Snow nodded, "Yes and we always will be. You gave us that. You and Henry can be a family and you can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy. It's time for you to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope."

They drove Emma's car to the town line and they stood outside as everyone gathered around for their goodbyes. Elvira stood beside John as she watched Regina speak to Emma, "I've known you for some time, and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really, what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go."

Emma nodded, and Henry said, "It isn't fair. It's all my fault."

Regina leaned down to him, "What do you mean?"

He said, "If I have never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would've ever happened. I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

Elvira felt the tears well up in her eyes as the kid blamed himself. Regina said, "Henry, I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I case a curse out of vengeance. And I'm the villain. You heard Mr. Gold, villains don't get happy endings."

Henry started to cry as he hugged her, "You're not the villain. You're my mom."

Elvira looked over to see Emma talking to Bae, "Neal, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. You got to get our boy the hell out of here."

She said, "And you have to go back there."

He nodded, "yeah I do. Hey, this isn't over, I'll see you both again."

Elvira walked over to Bae and she hugged him tightly, "Bae, I don't want to leave you."

He held her tightly, "Vi, like I told Emma, we will all find each other again. Don't worry, until then, just remember me as we were."

Elvira felt the tears coming as she nodded to him and then she walked over to Hook and hugged him too. He whispered, "You're a hell of a woman, Vi. I wish you could come back with us."

She mumbled, "I know, but this is my world so I'm stuck here."

Regina then approached Emma, "Emma, there is something I haven't told you."

Emma sighed, "What now?"

Regina said, "When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. And we just go back to being stories again."

Elvira heard that and she asked, "And what happens to those of us stuck here?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't know."

Emma said, "That doesn't sound much like a happy ending."

Regina laughed, "It's not. But I can give you all one."

Emma asked, "You can preserve our memories?"

Regina shook her head, "No. I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones."

Emma scowled, "You cursed them and they were miserable."

Regina laughed slightly, "They didn't have to be. My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you…and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

Emma asked, "You would do that?"

Regina said, "When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted."

Emma said, "But it won't be real."

Regina tried to smile, "Well your past wont, but your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left. The curse will be here any moment."

Emma headed towards the car with Henry and then Regina turned to Elvira, "You and John need to go with her. I will do the same for you and him. You helped save my son even though it cost you dearly. Go with her and I will make sure you all remember being together and you have a nice life."

Elvira wrapped her arms around Regina and whispered, "Thank you."

Elvira went to grab John's hand as they climbed into the car together. She looked out the back window at everyone as they drove over the line and almost instantly their memories changed.

Elvira remember growing up with Emma in one of their foster homes and she ended up living with her after that when she had Henry. She had met John when she had started college and they had been inseparable after that. Emma had even let them live with her and Henry.

* * *

**New York City**

Henry crawled out of bed as his alarm went off and he went to the kitchen. Elvira sat at the table next to John as Henry walked in to sit down and Elvira smiled at him, "Good morning, Henry. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, "Yes I did, Aunt Vi."

She smiled at him, he had taken to calling her aunt Vi when Emma had explained how they had grown up together in the same foster home. As Emma set down Henry's cocoa, Henry said, "Mom, you forgot something."

Emma smiled, "Oh right. Cinnamon."

Elvira laughed, "How could you forget, Em?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't you start too. It's been a trying morning."

There was then a knock on the door and they all turned to look at it. John asked, "Is someone coming over?"

Emma shook her head, "No."

Emma got up to walk over to the door as Elvira leaned back in her chair to watch her open the door. There was a strange looking man standing on the other side, he was dressed like a freaking pirate. She then leaned too far back and fell, "Damn it."

John laughed as he helped her up, "That's what you get for being nosey."

Elvira said, "That guy looked so familiar though." She got up to walk closer to the door without Emma seeing her and she heard him say, "Something has happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

Emma scoffed, "My family is right here. Who are you?"

He said, "An old friend. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you."

Elvira was intrigued by his words so she leaned around the corner to see and saw the guy laid a kiss on Emma. Emma then kneed him in the groin and he fell against the wall, "Long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

Emma growled, "All you're going to feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops."

Elvira walked around the corner and said, "Emma, don't be so rough on the guy. Good lord, just beat him up, he could be some crazy old man and you're over here battering him."

Emma glared at her, "Eavesdropping are we?"

Elvira just grinned and Emma said, "Go back to the table and stay with the boys."

Elvira nodded as she made a face and turned to walk away, but the man called out to her, "Elvira?"

Elvira turned to face him, "How do you know my name?"

He said, "Elvira Bauer. You had a twin brother named Emmett."

Elvira was scared now and it showed on her face. Emma slammed the door in his face and went to hug Elvira, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Elvira frowned, "How did he know me, Emma? Who the hell was that?"

Emma shook his head, "It's no one. No one is going to harm you, Vi, I promise."

Henry asked, "Who was that?"

Emma shook her head as she helped Elvira back in her seat, "No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat."

Elvira still shook slightly as she remember the way the guy had said her name. He has said it with such familiarity and emotion. If she didn't know any better, she would say he had known her, but that was impossible because she didn't know him.


	17. Regular Life

Elvira went to her room after the ordeal with the crazy man so she could dress for school. She threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt of John's and then grabbed her bag. She walked out of her room, announcing, "I'm headed to class. It may run late tonight because of the study group for my stupid Lit exam."

Emma laughed, "Yeah college is hard isn't it?"

Elvira rolled her eyes, "I'll call when I'm headed back home."

She kissed the top of Henry's head, "Have a good day at school kid."

John was dressed and waiting for her and they walked out together so they could catch the bus to their destinations. He kissed her before she got off at the college stop, "See you at home later."

She smiled as she stepped off the bus and went inside. The classes were boring as crap as usual and she had to write an essay on one of her favorite fairy tales, discussing the intricate details of the story line. She didn't even know where to start on it and then she had that exam the following day that she needed to study for, everything was just piling up.

She sat in her study group with her friends, but she wasn't being all that active in the discussion. She excused herself form the group and decided to go home. She dialed Emma, "Hey Em, I'm on my way home now."

Emma said, "Alright. Ill warm up some dinner for you."

Elvira smiled, "Thanks Em. See you in a bit."

She hung up and got back on the bus towards their apartment. When she reached the apartment, there was a book in front of the door. She picked it up and eyed it curiously, it was Peter Pan. She walked inside and asked, "Why is there a book on our doorstep?"

Emma raised an eyebrow as she came forward to look at it, "I have no idea. Throw it out."

Elvira was about to throw it in the trash but then she remembered her essay, "Hey Em, isn't Peter Pan a fairy tale?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah I think it's considered one. Why?"

Elvira said, "One of my friends must have dropped it off for me. I have to do an essay on a fairy tale."

Emma smirked, "Oh ok. I was a bit worried for a second. First a strange guy, now a strange book. But anyways, your food is in the oven and you should get started on that essay."

Elvira rolled her eyes, "I don't want to do the essay yet, but I won't say no to that food."

Emma scoffed, "You go eat. John is watching a movie with us if you want to come see it too."

Elvira nodded, "Let me get my food first."

Elvira pulled the food from the oven but as she reached for a plate, she dropped it and it hit the book she had placed on the counter. The book flew to the ground and opened to a peculiar page. She reached down to pick it up and look at it, it showed a picture of a teenage girl fighting what is said were the Lost Boys. She was spooked by the picture and when John came up behind her she dropped the book again. He asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Elvira snatched the book up and showed the picture to him, "Doesn't that look strangely like me?"

John laughed, "It's a story, Vi, written a long time ago. It's just a picture."

Elvira nodded to him but she still felt there was something more to it. She set the book down and grabbed her plate of food to go watch the movie with her family. After the movie was over, Emma sent Henry to bed and followed suit, saying she was tired from work. John sprawled out in the bed and Elvira sat off to the side with her table lamp on, reading the book. She then came across another picture of a boy that looked similar to the girl that had been in the picture, but he stood next to Peter Pan. It was closer up of the two and she could distinctly see a ring on the boy's finger and as she examined it more in depth, she knew the design. She got up from the bed and walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out the same ring. She had worn it for as long as she could remember and she couldn't place where she had gotten it from. Her mind was reeling from everything so she just closed the book and fell asleep.

The next morning, John had left early because he had to get to his class early. He was a professor at her college but in the history department. His emphasis was on the 20th century. She went towards the bus stop on her own and she was nose deep in her book again. She wasn't watching where she was going and she slammed into someone. She shook her head, "I'm so so… It's you."

The man that had been at their door was in front of her, "Did you enjoy the book?"

She eyed him, "You left this at the door? Why?"

He asked, "Have you found anything interesting yet?"

Elvira was worried she was going insane, "There are a lot of things that are interesting. Like the signet ring I have that matches a picture in this book, or the woman that looks like me."

He chuckled, "And what do you think about that?"

Elvira laughed, "That my imagination is running amok."

He sighed, "You're just a pigheaded as Emma is. Do yourself a favor and type your name into a computer search. Your whole name, see what comes up."

Elvira shoved past him, "I don't know what you want from us but leave us alone or I'll call the cops." She glanced at her watched, "Awe, damn it and now you've made me late for class."

She ran to the bus stop to head to school.


	18. The Hidden Truth

Elvira sat in class bored out of her mind again, she wasn't focusing at all. When lunch came around, she was so distracted by what the strange man had said that she decided to do what he said, just to quell her curiosity.

She sat down at a computer and typed in her name: Elvira Bauer. The first one that came up was her pages but then there was an old one with a picture. She opened the page and started to read it. The picture looked exactly like her, which was strange enough. The page said the woman was born in 1805 in Germany. She was born the daughter of the sister of the Grimm brothers. And she had a twin brother named Emmett. She then saw the crest for their family name and she paled, it looked exactly like her ring. She printed all the pages and went straight to John's office. She barged in and yelled, "John, I think I'm going insane."

He looked worried, "Vi, what are you talking about?"

She threw the papers down on his desk, "I look just like this woman, you can't explain that."

John looked at the papers and frowned, "You are probably just related to her."

Elvira rolled her eyes, "That wouldn't explain my exact likeness to her or that she had a twin brother named Emmett. This is impossible, John."

John sighed and tried to calm her, "Vi, please, calm down."

She took a deep breath and then she slammed her lips against his. He kissed her back at first and then he pulled back, "Vi, what are you doing?"

She pleaded, "John, I am losing it. I need something real. Please."

He laughed, "In the middle of my office?"

She nodded as she leaned against the desk awaiting his touch. He walked over to the door and locked it and then turned back to her and kissed her. She leaned back against the desk and he leaned over her, never breaking the kiss. His lips started to move to her neck and she moaned against his touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. He began to slowly slide her shirt up so he could press light kisses along her stomach and then up to her breasts. He then pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. He pulled back for a moment, "Vi, should we really be doing this here?"

She didn't say anything and just yanked his head back to her awaiting lips. Her hands moved up under his shirt and ran over his muscled chest. Her hands then went to his pants and began to undo his belt buckle but then there was a knock on the door and she froze.

There was a voice on the other end, "Mr. Darling, you have a phone call on Line 1."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you Mrs. Mitchell."

They heard her footsteps walk away and he leaned his head down to hers, "You're going to get me fired, Vi. You're like freaking temptation incarnate."

She smiled but slowly got up, grabbing her shirt and throwing it on. She then grabbed her papers, "Sorry John." She kissed him swiftly, "I love you. I'll see you at home."

She then quickly walked out of the room to head to class. After her classes were done, she headed towards home and she saw the strange man again, which pulled up her confused thoughts about what she had read. She stomped over to him and thrusted the papers at him, "What do you know about this?"

He chuckled as he looked at the papers, "So you took my advice? This is you, Vi."

Her eyes grew wide, "What did you just call me?"

He said, "Vi, it's your nickname."

Elvira frowned, "How did you know that? Are you freaking stalking me?"

He shook his head as he pulled out the picture of the family crest, "And what of this and the ring you possess? And you haven't found it odd that your boyfriend's name is John Darling like in the story?"

She gulped, how did he know about the ring being exactly the same and about John? She asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed, "My name is Killian Jones, but most call me Captain Hook."

Her face fell, "I knew you were fucking with me. You're delusional. Don't come near me again. You've spent enough time trying to convince me I'm crazy."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, planting his lips right on hers. She was so startled that she just stood there and then she pulled away and slapped him. She hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are? You're lucky I don't call the cops on you."

She stormed away from him and got on the bus. She got home and didn't really say anything to anyone as she went into her room and laid down in bed. She fell asleep relatively quickly.

_Her dreams were strange. She was running in a jungle as she fought with a group of boys. She spun her sword with such precision and she looked regal but yet dangerous. She saw a young boy that was in the woods and she called out to him, "Run kid!" The boy turned around and she saw Henry's face._

She sat up with a scream, startling everyone in the apartment. Emma came running in as John leaned over her, "Vi, it was just a dream. Vi..."

She was breathing heavily trying to figure out what she had just seen. She saw Henry behind Emma and she frowned, "I don't know what's happening to me."

John held her against him, "Vi, it's alright."

Elvira shook her head, "No, it's not. And it never will be again."

Elvira looked at Emma and Henry, who both looked completely terrified. Elvira fake smiled, "I'm fine. Sorry I woke you."


End file.
